After All She's Been Through
by I Am Switzerland101
Summary: Embry is hopelessly in love with his neighbor and best friend Vanessa Skye. She moves and everything she knew about love and her innocence is destroyed. Embry is the only one who can help her but how can he get to her when she's so far away?
1. Part I Prologue

**(A/N) Ok so this is a story about a girl named Vanessa Skye. She is Embry's best friend and always has been. They grew up together as babies and are ****extremely**** close. Basically this is a chapter about Embry's point of view on her. This is only a little bit of what the story is going to be about so it is kinda of like a prologue. This story will be in parts. Part I is Embry's point of view. Part II is Vanessa's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Embry, Paul, or any **_**twilight **_**related things. These all belong to the wonderful amazing fantastical Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy!**

Part I-Prologue

_Broken Promises-New Order_

_Flashback_

"Embry?" Nessa asked me.

We were just out on first beach lying down looking up at all the stars bright in the sky after my birthday party. So unusual since La Push is usually foggy.

"Hmm?" I asked, still looking up at the lights reflecting the ocean from the bonfire down the beach.

"I was just wondering if, um, will you be sad if I ever died?" she asked, shifting her weight towards me.

I leaned on my side and propped up my head with my right elbow, looking at her. "Why do you ask Ness, are you planning on dying anytime soon?" I mused.

"Well, no. I was just, you know, wondering," she explained.

"Yes. I would probably be one of _the _saddest guys in the world if you ever died. You're my best friend Ness, and the only one I've got left. Well, beside my mom, but let's face it we're not that close," I said, staring into her deep sapphire eyes.

"Oh. In that case don't worry Emb. I will always be here for you. I'll never leave you no matter what. We will always be best friends forever, I promise," she pronounced, sticking out her pinky to seal the deal.

I held mine out and intertwined it with her cold finger. "Forever," I agreed.

_End Flashback_

After that conversation with Nessa I really thought what my life would be like without her. I would probably be very depressed as I told her. She is the only person I have left in my life. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her, nor do I plan on finding out. But I do know I would give up everything and anything, even my life, for her. It's just what best friends do.

Over the next month my life was pretty good. My grades were okay, my mom actually came home and cooked me dinner—though I was blowing chunks up the next day—and this guy I used to be friends with, Jacob Black, finally started hanging out with me and Quil again. Jacob was really cool, we actually use to be best friends back in grade school. Then when his mom passed away about 2 years ago he just secluded himself from everyone.

I really like Jacob too, but he still worries me sometime. Like a lot of the time we would hang out I would always bring Nessa along and Jacob kept hitting on her, though she was completely oblivious to this. I think she knew that he liked her but decided to just ignore it. I don't know why I would always get so mad when he did that. I just felt as though I had to protect her, but that's not it, I would always get this weird feeling inside me when he did that. I talked to Quil about this, other than Nessa, he was my best friend. I could talk to him about all the guy stuff. He said that it was just natural. I mean I have known Ness all my life and I have such a strong bond with her so I guess it is natural in a way to feel protective of her, but am I jealous?

Quil thinks I am, but am I really? Sure, I love Ness, but am I _in_ love with her? Honestly, I don't even know I'm so confused right now. All I know is Jake pisses me off so much when he starts flirting with her. Oh! Especially that stupid guy in our class, Josh, ugh he asks Nessa out like _every single day_. Luckily, though, her parents won't let her date until we start high school after this summer. So until then I shouldn't worry, but what happens when we go into high school? Then will her parents let her date Josh? Will she even want to date him? And why do I care if she dates him? Nessa isn't mine, I'm not even sure I like her as more than a friend. But what if I do? Ugh!

I'm just going to stop thinking about this. I love Nessa as a friend, no a sister, that's it! Anyways everything was going good. I was outside running back from first beach, like I always do when I go jogging on Saturday mornings, and then I saw_ her._ She was covered in mud and her jeans were torn. On top of all this, she had a long cut extending from the tip of her ear to the bottom of her chin, but all of this is not what shocked me. I already knew why she had dirt on her and probably the cut too, Nessa is known to be one of _the_ biggest klutz I know so it's no surprise she fell on the way here. But none of that mattered I loved that little imperfection she had. What really got my attention is that she was crying.

In all my years of knowing her one thing I knew for sure is that she _never_ cries. Sure she has a rough life, but still it's not too bad. She's never sad even when her parents are always gone traveling. She didn't cry when her big brother Paul ran away. Even when her sister, Laura, left for college and never called or came to visit since then they haven't even seen her. Even through all of this I haven't even seen her shed a tear or even frown. She always gives everyone the benefit of the doubt, plus she is always grateful and never takes anything for granted.

She wouldn't even get mad when those horrible girls in our class called her names that she didn't deserve. They always called her a slut because she only hangs out with me, Jake, or Quil. Though we tell them it's not true they don't care, anything to make her feel bad. I always feel so helpless when this happens. It's because of us that she is being called those names. I feel extremely guilty too and I'm mostly pissed off that they do that to her. Oh god! The guys too! They always hit on her cause they think they're going to get some from her. The guys I just start fights with, sure I get my butt kicked sometimes but no one calls Nessa a whore and gets away with it.

With the girls I just tell then to shut their ugly mouths. All the things they call her are so untrue it's unbelievable. I mean really, she hasn't even had her first _kiss_ yet let alone go all the way with someone. Though through all this I know they just say things because everyone in La Push, heck everyone stretching to Port Angeles, knows that Vanessa Skye is _the_ most beautiful girl in La Push. Even Leah Clearwater can't compare to her.

Her big, dark, sapphire blue eyes, dark chocolate colored hair with gold highlights hanging in ringlets to her waist, her perfect angular nose, her slightly pouty lips—the top one slightly smaller than the bottom—her perfectly curved eyebrows knitting together when she's thinking, her extremely long black as coal eyelashes, the dimples on her cheeks when she laughs or frowns, her light skin barely tan though very clear, her body slim with the perfect curves, and lastly that little pink scar right above her left eyebrow that you could only tell was there when you really studied her close.

Nonetheless, she never once flaunted her perfection of beauty; she didn't even care about it. So she never really cared what people thought of her, but _oh boy _did it bother me. I tried to stick up for her, but she would just look up at me and smile.

She'd say, "It doesn't matter what other people think Emb. You, and I, we know the truth."

She is without a doubt the most amazing person I know. Even through all of this, she never once frowned or got upset or even sad she would just smile and forgive everyone. The only time I've ever even seen her shed a tear of sadness is when her grandfather died. Her grandpa was one of the elders, but to the kids of the La Push he was just another kid, he was everyone's friend. For me he was like the dad I never had. He was not like many grandpas. He could be a teenager if he wanted. He could care less of what you do or what you have done he won't judge you. This is why I liked him so much he would never judge me like everyone else would, he was just kind to all of us and fun.

I was going to Nessa's house one time on a Sunday afternoon to see if she wanted to go to the beach with me and that's when I found out. I let myself in like always and went upstairs to her room. I tried to be really quiet to scare her so I went into her bedroom but stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. She was sitting by her bed on the floor when I saw her. I wouldn't have known she was crying but she was holding a picture frame and it had tear spots on it. When she lifted her head to meet my eyes I almost collapsed. She had silent tears streaming down her cheeks and her hair was sticking to the side of her face. That memory of her will always stay imbedded in my mind forever, it broke my heart into a million pieces.

I went over to her and wrapped her into a tight embrace. She laid her forehead onto my chest and started to sob quietly. I asked her what was wrong and she told me in broken gasps how her grandpa was in a fatal car accident and he didn't make it through. She said that she just got the call an hour ago from the hospital. I looked down into her face and lifted her chin up with my finger. She looked into my eyes and I broke. She was broken and I knew just by looking into her eyes. She just lost the only member of her family that actually cared about her and didn't leave her. She was broken and I could do nothing about it. I started crying onto her hair while she smoothed circles onto my back.

Even then though when she saw that I was the one crying she gave me a small sad smile and said, "It's ok Emb, he's in a better place now."

After that we just sat there on her floor and silently cried together until Sue came over when she heard the news. Nessa and I were never really over it but we started coping with it.

What I saw was worse than that day, worse than the look in her eyes that day, and definitely more heartbreaking than then. I was just coming up the drive and I saw she was crying. I couldn't move though my body was screaming at me to go and comfort her. Then she fell to her knees, I all but fell apart. I started running toward her faster than ever. I could feel my legs scream in protest but I kept pushing forward until I was to her. She collapsed to the ground. I ran up to her and picked her up, she was soaking wet but I didn't care, all I was thinking about is what it is that has her this way? I ran into my house, kicking the door open and gently putting her down on the couch. I ran upstairs to retrieve a blanket for her. Coming back downstairs I heard her crying. I ran in my living room to see if she was in pain but she was just lying there so helpless that instead I picked her up, wrapped the blanket around her, and cradled her in my arms. I then wiped the tears from her face and eyes with the tip of my thumb.

I looked down into her eyes but she quickly put her head down back onto my chest and continued to sob.

I then asked her, "Ness what's wrong?"

She looked up at me and closed her eyes, breathed out, and said with a shaky voice "I-I'm sorry Emb. I'm so, so sorry. I know I promised, but I'm so sorry," she cried out.

I just stared at her beautiful face confused. After a few minutes passed I asked, "What Ness, what's wrong? What happened?"

She leaned into me, wrapped her arms around me, and whispered into my ear with the voice she had left "I'm leaving Emb."

I tensed up underneath her, realization finally hitting me. My body started shaking with broken sobs, my tears falling onto her hair once more as they did that day when her grandfather died. Except this time nobody died, but it left me soulless and heartbroken, and that's when I knew, that forever just ended.


	2. Part I Packing

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original **_**Twilight**_** characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Part I-Chapter 1: Packing

_Moving Out-Billy Joel_

_Vogue-Glee_

_Kitty Kat-Beyonce_

**July 20th, Monday**

Over the next couple of days I spent my time packing with Nessa. She told me she would get everything done herself and that we could go hang out with everyone for one of the last time but I told her that I would help. I know I was probably being selfish but I only had a couple more days with her and I wanted to spend every minute of it by her side. Every day I would go over there and help pack all her things, it was fun, we laughed a lot about the stupid things we'd done as kids.

The only really awkward moment I had with her is when I was packing some of her clothes and I found a very little silk and lacey underwear set. I almost had a heart attack on the spot. Usually I'm not embarrassed by her clothing, since she lets me help her pack a lot when she's spending the night over at Sue's house. I went over to Nessa and asked her why she had this. I swear her reaction was _the _funniest sight she had turned at least 10 shades of red. I started laughing so hard but I stopped when I saw her face again, she was really embarrassed I could tell that maybe I had done something wrong. Just maybe.

Oops this is not good. I mean she is a really sweet person most of the time and barely gets mad but oh, no I think I crossed a line with her that time. Her embarrassment turned to rage, she was _pissed._ I walked cautiously over toward her and she held out her hand palm up. I walked faster closing the space between us and put her um…garment in her hand. She then looked extremely embarrassed again. Well this is awkward…

After a couple minutes of silence she finally spoke up, "These aren't mine," she stated matter-of-factly, holding up the lingerie.

"Oh um sure," I said, trying to keep calm and play along. I mean how could they not be hers? They were in _her _drawer in _her_ room. They had to be hers.

"No I'm being dead serious Embry. They. Are. Not. Mine," she said defensively, her anger coming back. Man does she go through mood swings or what she must be having one of 'those days'.

"Look, Ness, I'm not one to judge I don't care if you have that kind of um…'thing'. You don't have to lie about it, really," I said, trying to ease her up. It just looked like I made her even more pissed off. Oh, crap what did I do now?

"Embry, they aren't mine seriously! They're Leah's! Gosh!" Umm, ok, very awkward. Why would she have _Leah's_ underwear in _her_ drawer?

Though thinking about it it probably was Leah's. Nessa doesn't have that kind of stuff just lying around, and she knew I was going through her stuff so she would have taken it out first if it were hers. Still the way I perceived it was very wrong now that I come to think about what my first thought was when she said it was Leah's.

"Oh, God that came out wrong. Let me explain," she said, looking highly uncomfortable at the situation.

I just stood there waiting for her to continue, she was standing looking rather nervous, fidgeting with her hands. After about a minute she spoke up.

"Well you see Leah said that a lot of the girls my age were wearing these um 'things'," she said, holding up the little clothing of silk. "So I said I wanted a pair, although I was entirely kidding at the time, but you know Leah she is all girly and she took it seriously. So I come back the next day and Leah is holding a little pink bag with _Victoria's Secret_ written on it and she gives it to me to try on. I told her I was joking but she said it's too late and to stop being a child, suck it up, and put on the clothes. I did what she said, then took them off as quickly as I could.

"She asked me which ones I liked, I said none of them, and she said that she would tell you one of my most embarrassing secrets if I didn't pick one so I chose the dark red one you had in your hand. I kind of did like that one, but I've never, nor do I ever plan on, wearing those. So there you go." I was in complete laughter by the time she was finished.

That is so like Leah to do that to Nessa. See Leah is most likely the girlish girl in La Push. Give her a million dollars and she would spend it on clothes and make-up. I stopped laughing abruptly, realizing what she said before. Wait what? What secrets? Nessa had no secrets from me. What could she of possibly told Leah that I didn't know about?

"And beside, why would I wear that kind of thing anyway. Leah started telling me how uncomfortable they were after I picked that one," she said nonchalantly, then grumbling something along the lines of, "If there so uncomfortable why did she give it to me again?"

"So what embarrassing secret were you hiding from me?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Really what secret would she not tell me?

Almost nothing embarrasses me and she knows it. This must be one hell of a secret that she can't even tell her best friend. She shifted uncomfortably then sat down on the edge of her princess sized bed. Ooh, this is going to be good, I thought while trying to scrutinize her face.

"What?" she asked, obviously peeved.

"Oh nothing, I'm just trying to guess what it is your keeping from me," I answered.

"Oh?" she replied, "and are you having any luck with that?" she asked, looking smug.

"No, actually I'm not," I said honestly, coming to sit next to her, putting one arm over her shoulder.

"You know you could just ask right?" she said.

"I did ask," I said defensively.

"No you could ask me what it is without looking at me like your trying to discover a second pair of eyes or something," she stated. "You're making me feel all self-conscious."

Oh, I didn't know that, maybe I have been looking at her like I'm trying to discover something new. I grumbled a sorry then got up to put more of her things away when I noticed the little stuffed dog I had gotten her when she turned 13 last June. I went over to a box and put it away. When I noticed Nessa still on the bed staring down at her hands looking rather nervous I came to stand next to her.

"Hey, Ness, what's the matter?" I asked, worry evident in my tone.

"Oh, sorry I kinda of spaced out there for a moment," she said.

"Uh ,it's ok, but what's the deal you look all nervous," I said, kneeling down in front of her.

"Well you asked what my embarrassing secret was. I'm going to tell you. Though it's not all that embarrassing, it's just I didn't know how to tell you. Well you see I—"

Just as she was going to explain Mrs. Skye walked in.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Skye," I said with all the sincerity I could muster.

It was not unclear of my dislike for Nessa's mother. I would show the utmost respect for her and she would give me not even a look of acknowledgment. That's the way it has been for almost two years now. For her I'm just the spawn of the town slut, my mom.

Sure my mom had some one-night flings with a few of the guys on the Rez, but still…no she was right my mom is a slut. Hey, I can't argue with that. She brings home basically half the men in the La Push that _also_ have wives. Yea, but she can't not like my mom all she wants, why bring me into all this I honestly have no idea. Maybe she is just mean to everyone, but it hadn't always been this way. In fact her and my mom were best friends for a long while until suddenly she was like the rest of them, talking behind my mom's back. Ever since Paul ran away that's when things got this way. I think she doesn't like anyone now. No, that's not true, she absolutely _adores_ Leah. Oh, god everyone just loves Leah!

She walked over to Nessa and looked at her apprehensively then she turned to look at me. Damn what the hell did I do now…again? Now she was scowling at me, though that was not entirely new it still caught me off guard because I haven't even talked to her let alone upset her enough to give me that look. I suddenly remembered that phrase 'if looks could kill' and if they could I'd be on my deathbed right now.

After giving me a long cold stare she turned back to look at Nessa and asked, "Vanessa can you care to explain why this…_boy_ is in your room, _and_ putting away your clothes no less?"

Dang she really is a stone cold bitch. Shit, if she didn't want me here she could've just told me straight out instead of taking it out on Ness. Sometimes I just want to yell at her and tell her to stop being a bitch to everyone around her. No wonder her parents are always fighting when they're here, although I'm not entirely sure as to what they're fighting about. Something about it wasn't right between them or here I don't really know.

Nessa just sat there looking helpless while I went to go put some of her manga books away. Honestly I'll never understand why she finds that crap entertaining it's just…crap that's all there's to it, just pure stupid crap.

"He was just helping me pack some stuff then we were going to go down to some friends houses and gets some of the books they borrowed," Nessa explained to her mom, "also I wanted to say goodbye to some other people I know from school since we're leaving Saturday and all," she finished, looking more sad with each word she said but she still held on a tiny grin.

I guess that satisfied her mom cause all she did was look at her daughter once more and turned to leave mumbling, "Cause she has to do everything with that stupid—"

And that's when I stop caring and listening. I walked over to the books Nessa had piled up to take to her friends houses, picked them up, and walked over to Nessa saying, "Well, we had better get going if you want to get done before dinner." She looked up at me and smiled, but the smile looked wrong, it didn't reach her eyes. She reached out and took a couple of books for her own.

After we headed to the Black's house to get Jake's book about car's Nessa had lent him, though I'm not really sure why she would have that, we decided to take back Quil's book on cooking. Apparently Quil could cook and he had a lot of books on it that he lent Nessa a few weeks back. It was actually a really good help, usually when Nessa cooks, not to be mean or anything, it tastes like burnt toast no matter what it is.

She actually burned water one time I'm not entirely sure how that happened, I thought it was impossible to burn water but she did it. Over the few weeks she did have that book her cooking improved tremendously, she can bake a cake now. I'm so proud. Just kidding, I'm not as queer as I sound, but I was really impressed. I was kind of afraid that I would throw up if I ate it but I took the risk and I'm glad I did, it was better than a lot of cakes I've tasted and even better because she made it.

However, after I learned that it was the book that was helping her I knew why she had improved. I was sort of sad that the cake she baked me for my birthday had help from Quil in it. He _said_ all he did was put the icing on cause it was too extreme for her first cake or whatever, but I was still sad that she asked Quil, although I could understand because, like her a month ago, I sucked and I can't help make my own birthday cake.

We then took off toward Sue's house to get most of Nessa's books from Leah and Seth. When we got there Sue was cleaning, Leah was sitting at her kitchen counter reading _Teen Vogue_ and texting at the same time, Harry was watching major league baseball on his couch, and Seth was sitting on the floor in front of the couch reading a book about cats from the looks of it.

"Hey, V," Leah said, looking up from her magazine and smiling before turning toward me and adding a rude, "Call."

She looked down toward her phone when it vibrated and snorted at what she read. Like me Leah has a nickname for Nessa, she calls her V, shortening Vanessa to just the one letter. I guess it's catchy because most of our friends call her that, and that's fine with me because they don't call her the special nickname I made for her years back even if Paul swears it was his idea first.

As many people can already tell, me and Leah do not get along. I guess it's just the competition of being Nessa's best friend.

"Clearwater," I shot back earning a chuckle from Sue. She understood the competition.

"Hey Lee, whatcha doing?" Nessa asked, looking over at Leah's book.

Leah got up of the counter and grabbed Nessa's hand dragging her upstairs to what I can only assume was to have 'girl talk' or whatever they do. I went over to the couch and plopped down resting my feet on the coffee table just like Harry. Unlike some people's parents—_coughNessa'scough_—Harry likes me a lot since I basically live here when my mom goes on business trips.

"So who's winning, Dodgers or _Nationals_?" I asked, not really interested. Unlike me, Harry actually liked the _Nationals_ and I the _Dodgers_ or _Padres,_ though I prefer football rather than baseball.

"What do you think?" he grumbled. I looked at the screen and smiled. _Nationals_ down by 5.

After a while I gave up on the game, the _Dodgers_ still in the lead by 3, and slumped down on the floor by Seth. Seth was a weird little fellow, he was only 11 and going through that awkward stage as a kid. I still hang with him. He looked up to me, Quil, and Jake—I saw that he was in fact reading a cat book. Personally I had no dislike of cats but I was a dog person. Everyone in La Push preferred them because they were cousins of the wolf. The wolves were our protectors and everyone shows great respect for them. No one _ever_ shows any disrespect toward our legends or the wolves or else you would get talked to by the elders and _no one_ wants that.

I leaned toward Seth and looked over his shoulder at what exactly he was reading. It was just pictures of cats and there descriptions under them. Weird boy why would he be reading about cats? I guess he saw my look of confusion and said, "I want to get a cat for my birthday, but Mom say's I can't unless I know everything about them and I can prove to her that I know what the cat wants and needs." Ah, okay I get it now.

"So, Seth why don't you want a dog for your birthday instead?" I asked. It was unusual for a boy to not want a dog but a cat instead. I heard Harry sigh and Sue chuckle from inside the kitchen. What was the joke?

Seth looked at me with a wicked grin like he just discovered how to take over the world or something. Oh, no what did he do? Ha, just a little while ago I was wondering what I did now I'm wondering what Seth's done it's funny how quick things can change. Back to the point.

"Uh, am I missing something?" I asked, looking at Harry then back at Seth.

"I don't want a dog because that's exactly what _she,_" he said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of Leah's room, "wants. Sure a dog would be cool too, but it would become a shared animal between me and Leah. If I get a cat then I get fluffy all to myself," he finished with a dark chuckle. He wants to piss off Leah, he should of told me that sooner, I would have helped.

Huh? Fluffy? He already picked out a name. Wow this kid really is weird.

"Why the he—" I started to say hell but I stole a quick glance at Harry, he was glaring at me. Right no cussing. "—ck would you name your cat fluffy? Do you want to get beat up? Why don't you name it a human name or something?" I concluded.

"Because the cat I want is really fluffy so it only fits," he said, getting angry.

"Ok, whatever, it's your imaginary cat after all," I said, looking back toward the TV screen.

"It isn't imaginary, it's right here in this book!" he shouted at me, shoving his book in my face.

I was about to reply but was interrupted again by Leah.

"Would you give it a rest we're not getting a cat," she said, coming back down with Nessa and handing her about 10 thick books.

I went over to Nessa and slid the books onto my hands carrying them effortlessly. She slipped me a 'thank you' grin then went to the counter where I put her other books. She picked them up and gave them to Leah.

"Thanks so much for letting me borrow these. You were right I loved them and I only found one mistake," Nessa said cheerily, she was known for reading books and finding the tiniest mistakes in them.

"See I told you they were awesome. I knew they were what you needed. Some romance instead of all that drama and tragedy stuff, though, that was very interesting too. I completed all of the books you let me borrow. I'm glad you forced me to read them," she said as her phone started ringing.

She grabbed it and talked to the other person fast saying, "Yea, she's here…uh huh, I'll ask right now."

She turned to look at Nessa now mouthing the words 'are you going home'. Nessa just nodded her head yes while Leah returned back to the phone "Yea she is…oh, ok. Uh huh, sure. Ok, bye," she said then put her phone into her back pocket.

"So I guess I'm leaving aren't I?" Nessa asked as she started toward the door.

"Yea, apparently your mom invited some people over for a goodbye dinner or something."

"Seriously? I didn't even know she had friends," Nessa said, opening the door to go outside.

Like me, Nessa does not particularly get along with her mother either. Sure she loves her, but her mother looks down on her a lot. She thinks of her more as an asset to her company and treats her like an employee and not a daughter. She was treated like a model. All for show but not to be conversed with. After a few mumbled goodbye's we started on the road to her house.


	3. Part I Jealousy

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original **_**Twilight**_** characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Part I-Chapter 2: Jealousy

_Where you lead I will follow-Carole King & Louise Goffen_

_Jealousy-Brokencyde_

_Kiss me-Sixpence None The Richer_

**Cont.**

Nessa and I laughed over stupid stuff and joked around, laughing so hard the neighbors were glaring at us. When we got to her house we made our selves a couple sandwiches and went to work on putting more of her stuff away. When we were done we just sat on her couch and watched music videos for an hour until her dad, John, came home and started making dinner for their guests. Unlike most families her dad is an excellent cook. I guess Nessa follows after her mom on the cooking department, like Nessa she can't even boil water.

We started talking to each other while watching John make his famous pasta dish. After getting caught eating most of the food before it was cooked we got kicked out and had to go get ready for the surprise guests. We tried asking her dad who they were but he said her mom would kill him if he told us so we kept out of the way and didn't ask any more questions. After about another half hour of getting and putting the rest of Nessa's books away, and the one's in her basement, we decided to just chill on the couch again. She started watching some girly show called _Gilmore Girls _and I thought about today's events.

I learned a few things today. I learned that Nessa can fix a car better than Jake, Quil is an awesome cook, Seth likes fluffy cats, and Nessa has more books than anyone I have ever encountered. Though that last one isn't all news to me. I know Nessa reads like a mad women, but I never noticed how many books she had until I saw her basement. Boxes after boxes of books, she said she had been collecting her books ever since she started reading in 1st grade, but _damn_ those were a lot.

Also I learned that Nessa's mom is completely trying to ruin my life. Her surprise guests were the Honaw's (Josh's family). The whole dinner she was head over heels for that punk. I am so glad that her dad likes me or else I would have been screwed. The entire dinner she was exclaiming how perfect Josh and Nessa would've have been together if they didn't have to move. I was tightening my fists so hard against my palms that I actually cut myself. The whole night my body was tense and my jaw was locked in place. Oh, how I hated Mrs. Skye.

That stupid punk even rubbed it into my face a little about how her mom loved him and thought they would make a good couple. Whenever I would get up to get water or a napkin he would do the same and whisper only loud enough for me to hear that before Nessa left he would make her his and then he started telling me that he would do everything with her. I almost killed him right there. How dare he think that about her. I was about to beat the shit out of him except that John noticed my fists starting to come up and he quickly got me outside.

"Hey, Embry what's wrong with you? You looked like you were going to kill the kid," John said after dragging me out into the night's breeze.

I thought about what Josh said. I shuddered internally. How could he say that when she was right there? How could he even be so sure of himself, he made Nessa look like she was just a piece of property. 'She'll be mine,' like hell she will! And _God_ the stuff he said about what he'll do to her!

I leaned my head back and looked up into the cloudy night's sky. I breathed in and out calming myself down before answering John, "I would have killed him if it was just us in there no doubt. Did you hear the stuff he was saying about Vanessa? He talked about her like she was garbage, John," I said, still staring up at the starless night.

"No, I didn't, but you know that won't ever happen. Vanessa wouldn't do anything with him and she has us to protect her too. So just lay off man cause I don't want to get a lawsuit explaining on how my daughters best friend beat the living pulp out of my wife's best friend's son, okay?" he said, not lifting his gaze from my face.

I looked back at him and saw worry in his eyes.

"Yea, alright. Let's go back inside it's gonna rain soon," I concluded, pointing my head in the direction of the forming rain clouds.

Another hour had passed and finally they left. After having that 'talk' with John I felt better. I hadn't even been thinking about Nessa when Josh said that crap. I was only thinking about how I would kill him if he did do that stuff. I never considered what Vanessa would do. Maybe I shouldn't have reacted that way and I gave him the satisfaction of seeing me pissed off. _Damn him_, I thought. I got up from the table and told Nessa goodbye and walked home. I came home to an empty house. Again. What was different this time though is that there was a note on the kitchen island.

_Embry,_

_I had to go to a business convention until Sunday morning so please ask the Clearwater's if you can stay with them. Please tell Vanessa that I'm sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye to her and give my regards to her parents. I left you some money in your room on your beside table in case you needed it. Please don't get yourself in any more trouble or else I'm going to have the elders talk to you. Make sure you lock up and don't let anybody inside the house while you're there._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Wow, at least she wrote me a note this time I usually have to find out from Quil Sr. that she left. Maybe she's changing. I snorted. Yea, right. I crumpled up the note and threw it away. I then locked up the house and went up to my room. I stripped down to just my boxers and put my stereo on high to my favorite band for the time being and jumped on into my bed. I pulled the covers all the way over me and let the music lull me to sleep.

_I stared at her beautiful face for the last time. We were just outside my house standing in the rain. She closed her eyes and spread her arms out like a birds wings. She started spinning around in circles while laughing. I just watched her in awe. She stopped and grabbed onto my hand then proceeded spinning again. I complied. We laughed there dancing in the pouring rain, but having the time of our lives. It was perfect._

_She stopped dancing, took my other hand in hers, and brought them up to her face. She put her chin on top of them and sighed happily. She released her grip and when up to my porch where she then sat down on the top step. I followed her up, sat down beside her, and rested my head on hers. She began humming a foreign tune while talking my hand in hers once more and casually drawing circles onto it with her finger._

_I pulled back my head to look into her face. I lifted her head up with my fingers and leaned into her. Her face was one of someone truly happy. She smiled at me while closing her eyes and breathing out. Her breath caressed my face, she smelled of her favorite candy—cherry jolly ranchers—and bubble gum. I pulled my hand out from under her chin and started leaning more toward her._

_We where now centimeters apart, she opened her eyes and lightly gasped at how close she realized we were. I put my nose against hers and breathed in her scent. Lilies and cotton candy, her favorite unusual body spray._

"_Kiss me," she whispered._

_I wasn't about to stop now. I was leaning my lips more into her and then…she was gone._

**(A/N) To clear up any confusion on the end he was dreaming—therefore that is why it was italicized.**


	4. Part I Confessions

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original **_**Twilight**_** characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Part I-Chapter 3: Confessions

_Truth or Dare-N.E.R.D._

_Confessions Part II-Usher_

_My First Kiss-3oh!3 & Ke$ha_

**July 21st, Tuesday**

I awoke in a cold sweat. "Nessa?" I cried as I frantically threw my bed sheets off me and jumped onto my hard wood floors.

I looked around my room in hurry only to realize I was in my own room. Just a dream, I thought, only a dream. God, it felt so real like she was there with me and then she just vanished. What did that dream mean? I mean was I going to…I can't even say it, but was I seriously just going to kiss her? I know it was only a dream, but what did that mean?

Every rational feelings I had were screaming at me that I wasn't going to kiss her and that I was only dreaming. Meanwhile my irrational feelings were yelling in my ear that I was going to kiss her and it was only a matter of time before I did. I knew what side was right, but I didn't want them to be. I knew if had listened to my irrational feelings I was risking the best friendship I ever had, but I _wanted_ to listen to them. I know it was only my subconscious mind that was doing this to me but I want to kiss her.

But at the end before I could she was just gone, poof, as if she wasn't even there. I started pacing along my room thinking about what this meant. What could this be telling me? I guess Quil was right, maybe I am in love with her, but in the end it wouldn't matter because she's just going to leave, right? Oh, I don't know.

I groaned out loud when I looked at my clock. 3:30. Great. With a sigh, I climbed back into my bed and tried, unsuccessfully I might add, to fall asleep. After a couple hours of thinking and analyzing that dream, I drifted off into another deep slumber.

**July 23rd, Thursday**

The week passed by sooner than I could have imagined. After that dream a few nights ago, I tried not thinking about Nessa in a romantic way, much to my dismay, it was harder than I realized. Ever day when I would go over to her house or hang out with her in the park at Forks, it seemed as if my mind just kept coming back to that one dream. I am almost positive now that I know what my mind is trying to tell me. I know that I am in love with her but I don't know if I want to be.

She's my best friend I would never risk our friendship with my silly feelings. It would ruin what is us, and I _cannot_ ruin our friendship right now, not when I only have just a few more days with her. So I try hard and push my feelings for her deep within the back of my mind.

Today Nessa and I were just sitting around at my house with Quil, Jake, and Leah watching some chick flick. This week we all agreed that Nessa got to choose whatever she wanted to do as long as it didn't involve us playing dress up and runway for them, which Nessa and Leah made us do for her 13th birthday party last year. I will be forever scarred.

The movie had just ended and we decided to play a game but we couldn't agree on which game. I had suggested we just go swimming since it wasn't too cold, but they said that is what we have done all summer. Leah and Nessa wanted to play truth or dare, but Jake and Quil said they would rather play hide and seek. I don't know why we're going to play a game at all. I mean we aren't two. So now it was up to me to split the vote. I would rather play hide and seek rather than truth or dare but Nessa wanted the opposite so I wanted to play whatever she wanted since it would probably be the last time she was with us in a very long while.

So I broke the vote and said truth or dare getting grateful smiles from Nessa, and surprisingly Leah too, but getting sniggers and glares from Jake and Quil. I just shrugged it off and went to take out the DVD and then to the kitchen to get some more popcorn for us. When I got back out Quil ran up and took the popcorn out of my hands before I fully even reached the couch. I went to sit on the floor where the rest of them were sitting and we soon formed a circle.

"Ok," Leah said. "Since this was mine and V's idea we'll start out. Vanessa." Leah turned her body toward Nessa. "You can go first if you want," she finished.

Nessa looked at Leah and smiled. "Ok. Hmm, who to choose, who to choose," she laughed.

Nessa turned her gaze to all of us then stopped on me. "Embry truth or dare?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm not a wuss, so dare," I said confidently.

"Alright I dare you to go next door to Lauren's house and ask her out," she finished with a smug smile on her face.

I stared at her, jaw slacked while Leah, Jake, and Quil were on the floor laughing. You have got to be kidding me, I thought. Laurie is my neighbor on the left side of me and has been for a few years. She has liked me since 4th grade and basically stocks me at school. Lauren is ok looking, but that isn't why I don't like her, trust me I'm not shallow. It's that she has the most annoying laugh I have ever heard. It's kind of like a pig's squel

"Oh come on Nessa please don't make me do that," I pleaded with her.

"Nope you have to it's in the rules, sorry Emb," she said, though it didn't look like she was sorry at all.

"Fine, I'll do it, but Quil you're coming with me," I said, grabbing Quil by the arm and dragging him out toward the front door.

"Hey! It's not my dare why do I have to go with you?" he shouted at me while I started towing him in the direction of Lauren's home.

"Come on Quil go with him for the moral support," Jake sniggered. Sure he just says that so he gets to see us _both_ make a fool of ourselves.

"Oh, really Jake? Moral support, huh, then why don't _you_ go with him?" Quil said after he broke free from my grasp.

"Because he didn't pick _me_ he picked _you,_" Jake pointed out.

"Whatever," Quil grumbled, then started walking next door with me.

"Wait!" Nessa shouted toward us. "We have to witness this. Leah, Jake, and I will hide outside while you and Quil go ask, ok?"

"Fine," Quil and I said at the same time.

Quil and I started toward the house again while Jake, Nessa, and Leah hide by the side of the house to watch. I started walking up the walkway with Quil complaining beside me. We reached the front door, and I knocked lightly hoping no one would answer. No such luck. About 30 seconds later a young girl the age of 10 came out and asked us why we were here. I realized by the similarities the young girl had that she must be Lauren's sister. She had dark brown eyes, and curly black hair, she was cute for a little girl. Not that I'm a pedo.

"Yes is your sister Lauren here?" I asked, crouching down to the little girl's height.

"She's out back, I'll go get her," she replied, turning to run toward a door that led to the backyard. I heard the little girl say, "Laurie there is a boy at the front door for you."

As soon as she said that I saw a frantic looking Lauren running toward me. Right when she saw it was me she stopped in her tracks and then slowly walked toward us again. She looked like she had just been gardening; she smoothed over her hair and wrapped it into a high ponytail.

I heard Quil mutter beside me, "Just back out now man." I ignored him. I had to do this, I was no chicken.

She was closer to us now and her smile grew wider. I thought her face might break if she smiled any larger. She closed the distance between us and asked, "Embry what are you doing here, though I certainly do not object, and you Quil?"

She fluttered her eyelashes and flipped her bangs in what she thought was a seductive way. Quil just shrugged while I explained.

"Um, I was just wondering if you..wanna..go out..me?" I said, slurring and rushing the words together.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" she asked, honest curiosity ringing in her words. Quil started chuckling behind me.

I gritted my teeth together and said more clearly this time, "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" I finally managed to get out.

She started at me shocked for half a second then she squeled in joy. Ahh my ears! I swear to god I am deaf now!

"Yes, Embry, I would love to go out with you!" she squeled again.

"Uh, ok. Bye then," I said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. I turned around slowly. "Don't you want to set this up? Where do you want to go? What day? What time do you want to pick me up?" she rambled on.

Oh, no I haven't even thought about that. "Um, how bout I call you," I said then turned back to walk to my house again. I felt something grab my forearm and turned around. Again. "Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"I was just gonna ask if you have my number," she said, a huge smile still plastered on her face.

"I'll ask Vanessa for it. Anyway I have to go," I said, taking her hand off of my arm.

She frowned a little at the mention of Nessa's name, but just smiled again and said, "Okay, be sure to call."

I walked quickly away again with Quil. As soon as we got into the house Quil bust out laughing. About a second later the front door opened and Leah, Jake, and Nessa were on the floor rolling in laughter along with Quil.

"Ok, it wasn't that funny!" I shouted at them.

They say how pissed I was and shut up. Leah, Jake, and Quil kept laughing quietly while Nessa looked down and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ok, I did my dare. Now I get to pick, hmm….Leah?" I asked innocently.

"Yes?" she asked slowly, panic setting on her face. Ooh, this should be good.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked as I saw her twirling her fingers nervously.

"Dare, wait no I pick truth," she said changing her mind quickly after seeing my face when she said dare.

"Nope you said dare first you know the rules," I reminded her.

"Fine dare, whatever," she grumbled. I tapped my index finger on my chin and started thinking. Just then her cell phone rang and she pulled it out sighing in relief. She muttered, "Please let it be my mom," hoping she would get out of this.

When she saw the caller ID she froze. Nessa looked over at it then her mouth hung open. She quickly took the phone from Leah and picked it up while Leah just sat there in shock. Ok, now I am curious. Nessa said a quiet hello and listened to the other voice on the phone.

She said ok to the other person, held the phone out to Leah, and said, "Answer it hurry he wants to talk to you!" she whispered, shoving the phone in Leah's ear. Leah quickly put her hand to the phone and said hello.

The other person started talking to her for a while and I grew bored. After 5 more minutes I finally said "Alrighty then, that's enough phone time."

Nessa glared at me while Leah just ignored me, too immersed with her conversation. "Who is it anyway that has her all shy like this? I've never seen this side of her," I asked Nessa.

"It's Sam Uley," she said dreamily.

Sam Uley why does that sound familiar? Hmm I think my mom might have dated his dad. I looked at Leah again and she was blushing, and then I thought of the perfect dare.

"Leah," I whispered to her.

"What?" she hissed at me, covering the phone with her hand.

"I just thought of your dare. You have to tell this Sam that you are in love with him," I said.

Leah shook her head furiously and Jake and Quil started laughing again. I didn't even want to see Nessa's reaction.

"Yes, it is your dare you have to, _unless_ you want an alternative?" I suggested.

"Hold on," she said and then told Sam to wait a minute. "Ok, what do you have in mind Call?" she said.

"Ok if you don't say that to Sam you have to tell Sam goodbye, then you have to kiss Jake for a full 10 seconds," I finished.

She just stood there open mouthed while Quil started rolling in laughter again and Jake looked at me with appreciation. He told me a while ago about how he had a thing for Leah. I told him he was crazy, but he just said he was in love I laughed aloud at him for that. He didn't know what real love was, not yet.

Leah contemplated her decisions then said goodbye to Sam. She was going to do it, Jake so owes me for this. She crawled toward Jake then jumped on his lap and kissed him on the mouth while we counted aloud to 10. After what seemed like forever they broke apart when we reached ten. Leah looked disturbed and Jake looked like he was in heaven. He looked over at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks man, I so owe you," he said, lying back against the couch.

"Ok, now that that's over, my turn," she said, releasing her gaze over on Quil. He looked frightened. She said slowly, "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, truth," he said more than a little frightened.

"Quil, you are such a pansy, can't even take a little dare," Leah said, looking put out now that she can't use whatever dare she had planned out.

"Whatever, Leah, just go," Quil said.

Leah thought for another minute then she smiled and said, "Quil have you ever had wet dreams about my cousin Emily?" Leah smiled.

The orange soda Nessa was drinking sputtered out of her mouth and she coughed loudly while me and Jake stared at Leah and Quil open mouthed. Quil looked flustered and started stuttering.

"Have you?" Leah asked impatiently.

"Um, well, uh," he sputtered.

"Just say yes or no!" she hurried him.

Quil gulped loudly and said quietly, "Yes."

I moved my stare to just him, awed. Nessa recovered and rushed into the kitchen to clean the spilt soda on her shirt.

"Are you serious? She's like never here!" Jake exclaimed. Leah looked rather disgusted, but grinned at making a fool out of Quil.

Nessa came back in a few minutes later wearing one of my giant old QTS shirts, and put her dirty shirt over the kitchen sink.

"Sorry, I spilled all my soda on me when you asked that…disturbing question" she shuddered. "Emb, I hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt."

I recovered from the earlier confession Quil told us and said, "No that's fine."After Nessa sat back down, we all just sat there uncomfortable and awkward.

"So, um, Quil's turn right?" Jake asked breaking the unbearable silence.

"Yeah my turn, ok since V hasn't gone yet. V truth or dare?" Quil asked, putting his hands in his lap patiently.

"How about dare, cause unlike you Quil I have guts." She smiled proudly.

"Perfect," he said, brushing off her comment. "I dare you to give Embry a lap dance," he finished proudly.

Shit.

**Review(:**


	5. Part I Awkward

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original **_**Twilight**_** characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Part I-Chapter 4: Awkward

_We Just Touched Awkwardly-Community Channel_

_Lap dance-N.E.R.D._

_I Wish I Could Go Back To College-Avenue Q_

**Cont.**

"What?" she screamed, looking absolutely terrified. The news sunk into me and I paled. Is he serious? He knows I have feeling for her, how could he make her do this?

"Quil, no, I can't do that. That-that's just…wrong! I don't even know_ how_ to do that! _And_ Embry's my best friend," she screeched.

I stayed quiet and completely still, probably looking terrified myself. I saw Leah look absolutely stunned while Jake looked awe-struck at what Quil had just dared her to do.

"You know the rules V, you have to" he mimicked her. I started relaxing because Nessa made the rules she would find a way out of this.

"Fine." _So much for getting out of it_, "but I have no idea what I'm doing and I'll only do it for five seconds," she negotiated.

"Nope, it's my dare so I say a minute." He smirked.

"Ahh, heck no," she argued.

"Ok, here's your other option. Either lap dance Embry for a full minute or call Josh over and kiss him for a minute, you choose," he finished.

I froze, now he's just being an ass.

"Quil, no, that's too harsh," Leah stuck up for Nessa.

"No, Leah, it's just a dare. Alright Quil I'll give Embry a lap dance for a minute, but no more dares after this that involve sexual contact."

From the corner of my eye I saw Jake frown, and Leah looked relieved.

"Sure, but you have to do this dare." She nodded stiffly, got up, and walked over to me.

"Get up," she ordered. I did immediately. "Go sit on the recliner," she finished, pointing to my old leather reclining chair. I walked slowly over there and obediently sat down.

She looked down while walking over to me. When she towered above me she bent down and straddled my waist while grinding herself up against me. The look on Quil, Jake, and Leah's face was enough to make me burst out laughing if this was any other time.

Nessa turned around and pressed her butt against my groin. Oh God. Immediately I felt myself get hard, but I tried to control it by thinking of really gross things. I thought about nasty flies, nope, dog shit, nothing, finally I thought about Nessa's mom. There we go! My little problem soon disappeared and I just sat there and kept on thinking about Mrs. Skye. After what felt like an eternity she got up and sat down on the couch opposite of me. I looked over at her bright red face and blushed myself.

Jake shook his head in awe while Leah and Quil positioned themselves to look at the window, probably to avoid this very awkward situation. I got up off the recliner and sat on the floor next to Quil, but didn't turn toward the window. Jake looked down at his hands and went to sit on the couch next to Nessa. He sat as far as the small couch would allow.

They didn't join us on the floor, but Nessa said, "Jake truth or dare?" Jake looked over at her, blushed, then looked down again saying dare.

She thought for a few seconds, and then said, "I dare you to go outside, take your shirt off, tie it around your head, and scream 'I am Bin Laden'."

Jake smiled, got up, and walked out to the middle of the road. We followed quickly over to him and watched as he screamed at the top of his lungs 'I am Bin Laden'. A few of the neighbors watering their yard or mowing stopped what they were doing and stared at Jake. He put his shirt back on and ran back inside the house saying he felt violated. We followed soon after hearing Mrs. Porter say she was going to tell the Elders we were acting up.

"Gosh V, that all you got?" Jake teased, going to sit in his former spot. Leah sat down next to Jake and he slung his arm over her, she quickly moved away from him and kicked him in the side. He grunted in response and crossed his arms over his chest. Quil, Nessa, and I sat down by the TV facing them.

"Let's see who I get to pick now. Ok, I got it…Leah!" Jake shouted at her, while getting right in her face.

"What? I'm right here you don't have to yell," she shouted back, pushing his chest away.

"Truth or dare?" he said quietly.

"God, I didn't mean whisper." She sighed. "Fine truth."

"Oh, come on Leah," Jake whined, put out.

"No truth, I already did my dare," she said defensively.

"Whatever," he grumbled. "Is it true that you have a huge crush on that Sam guy?"

Leah turned a bright red and hid her face in her sweater. I looked to the right of me at Nessa, she was scowling at Jake, but he ignored her. To the left of me, Quil looked intensely at Leah.

"Yes," Leah said, but it sounded like a mumbled yef with her sweater blocking her words.

"What, I didn't quite catch that?" he teased her, cupping his hand over his ear.

"Jake stop, you know what she said," Nessa glared at him.

"Fine," he complained. Leah looked up and shot a grateful look in Nessa's direction. She mouthed 'thanks', and Nessa returned it with a smile.

"God, I am so pathetic," Leah moaned, falling back against the couch.

"Why Leah? Is it because you know Sam will never go out with you?" Quil sniggered.

"No!" she shot back. "It's because I'm going in my junior year of high school and I'm hanging out with freshman." Nessa looked hurt at that statement, but Leah wasn't finished and said, "Except V because she's a girl, but imagine if Sam ever found out that I hung out with 9th grade _boys_," she groaned.

"Oh, you know you love us," Jake boasted as he jumped on Leah and hugged her.

"AH! Get off of me!" she screamed, kicking with all her might. "Rape, rape! Help me!"

All of us just looked at them, laughing at the top of our lungs.

Jake finally got off her and said, "It's only rape if you yell surprise." With that he sat back down on the floor with us and pulled Nessa down onto his lap.

Under normal circumstances I would have glared at Jake. He had a pretty good idea that I liked Nessa, but I didn't have to glare at him Nessa did it herself and promptly got off his lap. I smiled happily and Quil rolled his eyes at me.

"My turn!" Jake shouted at us, pulling Leah's hand to get her to sit by all of us. She did unwillingly and socked Jake in the arm.

"Ow," he yelped. Leah looked smug, and shrugged innocently.

"Stop being a baby, and pick someone," Leah said impatiently, drumming her fingers on the hard wood floor.

"Wait, how's it your turn _again_?" I asked.

"Because Leah doesn't want to go," he explained.

We all looked toward Leah and she nodded her head.

"Whatever, just go."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Embry truth or dare?"

"I already did a dare so truth," I said confidently. I was pretty sure that Jake knew almost everything about me anyways.

"This should be good," he exclaimed, rubbing his hands excitedly. Okay, now I'm a little scared.

"Is it true you want to kiss V?" he questioned.

My heart dropped and I paled again. My palms started sweating, and I could feel Quil and Leah's gaze on me, but I was only focusing on Nessa; who was bright red and looking anywhere but at me.

"Of course he doesn't!" Quil shouted nervously. Way to go Quil, now he knows that I do.

"Shut up, Quil, it's not your turn," Leah told him, awaiting my answer.

Oh, crap. Jake was growing impatient along with Leah. Quil looked really nervous and I still couldn't see Nessa's face.

"I, um," I prolonged my answer in hopes he would drop it, but he motioned for me to go on.

Well I could always lie, I thought, but I've never lied to Nessa…

I opened my mouth to respond, but got cut off by Leah's phone ringing. She sighed dramatically and looked at the caller ID. She made a face but answered it.

"Hello? Yes we're next door…uh huh. We'll be over in 2 minutes…Okay, bye." She flipped her phone closed and stood up.

"You really need to get a phone so your mom can stop calling me."

"Oh, do we have to go now?" Nessa asked hopefully.

"Yup, she wants you to go shopping with her for the party," Leah explained, grabbing her coat.

Nessa got up and went to get her shirt. She came back and we all stood up.

"I'm sorry guys, the Queen calls," she said sarcastically.

"It's okay Ness, it's only Thursday and we have the party tomorrow," I comforted her.

"Yea, we got all weekend to hang out," Quil exclaimed cheerily.

"Thanks guys for making this week so fun," she said just as cheery as Quil.

"No probs babe, now give Papa Jake a hug," Jake laughed, opening his arms to her.

Nessa didn't complain and hugged him.

"I feel so left out," Quil whined.

Nessa looked over at Quil and motioned him over. I just stood there watching them.

"Come on! We don't have all day," Leah complained.

"Come over here Leah," Nessa said, but it came out muffled from being squished in between Quil and Jake.

Leah sighed loudly but walked over, they opened their arms and she hugged them.

"Embry get over here!" Jake yelled at me.

I walked over there and wrapped my arms around Quil and Nessa.

"There, are you happy?" I asked.

"Very, now I have to get home or else my mom is gonna blow a vain." Nessa laughed.

We separated from each other and Nessa turned toward me and said, "I'll bring back your shirt tomorrow, k?"

"Yea, that's fine," I said, watching Leah walk outside.

We heard her shout, "Crap, V, your mom is _texting_ me now!"

Nessa chuckled and shouted back, "I'm coming!" To us she said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye."

After they left Jake and Quil said they were going go too. I told them goodbye and went to get my sweater. I still had to stay at the Clearwater's house until Sunday morning. My stuff was already over there so I put on my sweater and left.

I went to my backyard, grabbed my skate board, and rode to Sue's house. As soon as I got there Sue told me she was going to help shop with Mrs. Skye and Leah was spending the night there. She asked me to make sure Seth got to bed early because Harry was fishing with Billy Black until ten. I reassured her that I would and she left. Seth and I put him to bed at 9:30. I don't know why and eleven year old has a bed time in summer, but whatever not my kid. I started feeling sleepy so I went into the guest room and crashed. This time I had no dreams of Nessa and I slept till morning.

**Review?(:**


	6. Part I Excited

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original **_**Twilight**_** characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Part I-Chapter 5: Excited

_Where the Party at?-Jagged Edge & Nelly_

_Photograph-Def Leppard & Taylor Swift_

_Hell Yea-Rev Theory_

**July 24th, Friday**

"So, are you excited for the party later, Embry," Harry asked me.

It was early in the morning and to say I was excited would be a lie. Who's ever excited to see their best friend move or have a party for them to move? It's like throwing salt in the wound, celebrating a time that will be the saddest moment of my life.

"Not really." I grimaced.

Harry chuckled. "At least look like you're having fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," he warned me with his eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." I rolled my eyes, thinking exactly how I would do something he wouldn't. If her mother invites that punk Josh again I don't know if I can control myself.

"Embry," he warned again.

Seth giggled at his tone and I shot him a look. "You have my word Harry. I won't do anything that _you_ wouldn't do." I smiled politely at the double meaning in my words.

"What did you get Vanessa as her going away present?" Seth asked me, breaking the tension around us.

"You'll just have to wait."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because," I said annoyed.

"Why?"

"Seth, shut up!" A loud voice yelled from the doorway. We both turned around to see Leah standing with Nessa at the open front door.

"Hey." I jumped up. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I reached her, leaning down to hug her. Her shirt slid back a little to give me a look at what was on underneath and I saw her bathing suit.

"I could leave," she suggested playfully, pulling back.

"No! Not at all, I just thought you'd be setting up." We walked to the front room and sat on the couch next to Seth as Harry flipped through the channels.

"Got out early. The parties in an hour thought we could come to the beach and hang out for a while."

"Yea, let's go," I agreed, jumping up, pulling Nessa along with me.

"Can I come?" Seth asked, bounding in his place.

I opened my mouth to say no but Nessa responded before I could. "Of course, Seth. Let's look for seashells today."

"Okay, Vanessa!" Seth beamed, leaping to his feet and grabbing her hand once he reached us. "Leah, are you coming with us?"

"Not today, Seth. I have to help Mom. You go with Vanessa and Embry and have fun," she said sweetly.

It was times like these that I got to see Leah's soft side. It was rare but incredible to experience. Leah was always nice to everyone except Jake, Quil, and me. It was completely personal. I got over it quickly, though. I stared at Leah for a second, seeing the nice girl and then shook my head. I grabbed my camera from the counter and Nessa's sweater just in case.

"Okay, sissy."

After Seth dragged Nessa out the door with me following me arrived at First Beach in 10 minutes. I told Nessa I would sit on the beach and take pictures of the scenery when all I would be capturing is her. Seth pulled Nessa over to the water and she laughed and told him to hold on.

Nessa ran back toward me and grinned as she came closer.

"Aren't you going in?" she asked softly, reaching at the bottom of her shirt to pull it over and reveal her white bikini top. She pulled her jean shorts down to show off her perfect legs revealing matching blue swimming shorts.

"I don't have time to take another shower before the party," I explained.

"Do like me! I'm going wet and when my mom freaks out I won't care!" she exclaimed loudly, twirling around.

It wasn't very often that people saw Nessa like this. Mostly just Leah and me did and sometimes Seth when she was babysitting, but never in front of her parents.

"Okay, after I get some shots," I gave in, smiling up at her.

"Fine, party pooper!" She laughed.

I smiled up at her and lifted my camera to take her picture. "Embry! You know I hate it when you do that!" she complained, tackling me into the sand, tossing my camera on the towel.

"You never let me take your picture!" I groan, rolling us over so I'm over her and she's squirming under me.

I reached over and grabbed my camera. "Say cheese, Ness!" Nessa screamed girlishly as I snapped her picture and kept the shutter going until I had 10 pictures of her laughing.

"Embry! Let me up!" she giggles until I jump up off her and grin.

"Race you into the ocean!" I yell, tossing my camera on the towel and jogging away from her as she jumped up.

"No point in trying, Ness. I've already won!" I reached the edge of the water and scooped Seth in arms, laughing as his girlish giggles rang throughout the air.

"Not fair!" Nessa screamed, reaching the water as I shielded myself from her with Seth. "I can't hurt the boy!"

She laughed loudly running around us and jumping on my back. I felt the extra 100 pounds and tried to steady myself but ended up dropping Seth to hold onto the back of Nessa's knees.

"Oh, crap! Seth!" Nessa screeched, jumping off my back and helping a disoriented Seth out of the water.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" Nessa asked, looking over his body for any bodily harm.

"That was awesome! Embry throw me again!" he shouted, jumping up into my arms again. I laughed hard until I looked over at Nessa's perturbed face.

"What?" She rolled her eyes at me. "What, Ness? He likes it!" I justified myself.

"Don't hurt him," she said. I love watching Nessa when she gets like this. She gets maternal and crazy over Seth like he's her own brother or child.

"I won't," I promised.

Over the next hour we took lots of pictures and threw Seth around a little too rough. After that we collected a million different sea shells and made a necklace from them out of fishing wire we found on the driftwood we sat next to. Leah came to tell us the party was starting and we ran all the way there, Nessa on my back while Seth ran ahead of us.

When we reached Nessa's house the whole front yard was filled with people from all over the block. Nessa giggled when she saw Leah blushing and flustered talking to Sam. When we saw Nessa's mom she was glaring at me so hard I thought I would fall through the earth. I got the hint to let Ness down but I grabbed her hand and steered her toward the cooler full of drinks.

"So, big turnout huh?" I said casually as she glanced around all the faces of family members most of whom daughters hated her.

"It's…alright," she admitted. "Just too many people that could care less about us are here."

"You're right. My thoughts exactly." I looked over at Josh's family and scowled deeply at him.

"Embry, I know you hate him but I won't ever be with him. Don't worry about him, k?" Nessa whispered, tangling her hand in mine and smiling up at me.

"How did you—?" I asked, trailing off unsure.

"I see the way you look at him, Embry. It's okay, though. I'm your best friend so you feel the need to protect me."

"Yea…" I trailed off again.

"Hey, there's Jake and his family. Let's go say hi." Nessa led me toward the Black family and Jake instantly went to hug Nessa. Billy clapped me on the arm and Jake clapped me on the back.

"Hello, Vanessa," Rebecca said. Rebecca was Jake's older sister along with her twin Rachel, who wasn't the nicest girl around. We all like Becca a lot more than we like Rachel.

"Hey, Rebecca," she replied sweetly.

"Hello, Rachel." Rachel looked over at her for a second then looked away.

"Hey."

"Um, well, Embry and me are going to go change upstairs real quick," Nessa explained, apologizing before grabbing my hand again and leading us away from them.

"Probably going to have a quickie. Everyone knows she's a slut," I heard Rachel say just loud enough for us to hear. Heat rising to my face I was about to turn around before Nessa tightened her grip on my hand to a hurtful point and yanked me inside.

"Nessa! Why didn't you say something? This is _your_ party. If she doesn't like you she shouldn't have come."

"Member what I told you before, Emb. We know the truth."

"You're right. Let's go change. I bet your Mom was pissed when she saw you in shorts and a bikini."

"I'll get hell for that later." She rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, you cussed. Goody two shoes Nessa cussed!" I accused playfully.

She swatted my arm harmlessly and went upstairs with me trailing along. When we rounded the corner to her room she opened the door and revealed a completely empty room. Everything was bare from top to bottom except the closet doors still intact.

"You guys cleaned out good," I noted.

"We're selling the house with no furniture and taking everything with us. It's a lot cheaper than to buy all over again."

"You never told me why you're moving, ya know. You told Leah cause she gloats about it all the time, and you said where, not specifically, though," I said casually.

"California. San Luis Obispo, California," she said slowly, reaching around in a plastic bag in the closet and pulling out a pair of my old basketball shorts and t-shirt. She tossed at me and grabbed a summer dress for herself.

"That sounds familiar. Wait…" I trailed off. That sounds very familiar. "Oh my God."

"Embry—" she started.

"No, you're _DAD _is the one who is moving you guys out there? He's moving there to be with Laura isn't he?" I questioned, eyebrows furring deep into my forehead.

"Yes," she admitted, sighing. She was turned away from me so I couldn't see her face as clear but her voice resounded pain.

"She needs financial help so we're moving down there since we can't do anything here," she explained, motioning for me to get dressed as she flipped the light blue sun dress over her figure and slid the shorts off underneath as she continued, turned around to give me privacy.

"She begged him to do it and he didn't want to, but he knows how I get teased around here and he thought it wouldn't be that bad. They said I have to skip my freshman year because I tested out. I have to take all AP classes too and that's where my mom agreed. She wants me to get early admissions to Cal Poly." Nessa flipped her hair out and splashed me lightly with the excess water. Finally she turned around and smiled at me.

"Wait, you'll be moving there permanently?" My heart dropped with the sentence and I gripped the doorframe tightly.

"No. That's where my plan comes in handy, Embry. I graduate one year earlier than you and I can come back here to go to WSU. It'll be perfect because they can't force me to go to a different college. They can say they won't pay, but by then I'll have the money from grandpa to pay all four years. I'll get a job when I turn sixteen and save every penny, too."

I stared at her and let my enthusiasm build.

**Review(:**


	7. Part I Goodbye

Part I-Chapter 6: Goodbye

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original **_**Twilight**_** characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Betrayed-Avenged Sevenfold_

_Oh My Gosh-Usher_

_Gonna Get Caught-Demi Lovato_

**Cont.**

"That is a good plan!" I exclaimed, racing over to hug her. "You'll be back here in 2 years then!" I lifted her up and started twirling us around in the empty room, her giggles exploding with each turn.

"Put me down you big lump!" she squealed, gripping me harder.

I softly placed her on her feet only to lift her up again. "Nessa, you've known all this time and you haven't even told me?" I was a little hurt, yea, but more excited than anything.

"She wanted it to be a surprise, idiot." We both turned around, me dropping Nessa on her feet, and saw Leah standing against the doorway smiling. "This means you and I will be going to college together."

"How? You're still a year older even with her skipping." Leah came around toward us and leaned against the wall, a smirk on her face.

"I'm gonna stay back a year and explore the world a little bit. I've never been anywhere outside of La Push. By then Seth will be able to take care of Ma and Dad and I'll have some money from this job I'm getting. I'll probably just spend all my time with Nessa and her last year of high school," she explained, lighting up with each word.

"Sounds like you guys will be having a blast," I said bitterly, walking out of the room.

"Embry, wait!" Nessa called after me. I stopped at the doorway but didn't turn around.

"What?" I demanded.

"This is in a year, Embry. I'll visit every summer and Christmas'."

"I know."

"Then why are you acting this way?" she pleaded.

"His pride is hurt, V." As much as I hated to admit it, Leah was right. "He's sad he won't get to come up there with you and it hurts him." Damn, she's good.

"Shut up, Leah," I growled.

"Or what, Call?" she challenged. I heard footsteps sounding and I turned around so Leah was in my face.

"I'll do nothing," I sighed.

"Thought so." She smirked.

"Can we all just get back to the party," Nessa said quietly.

Leah and I both turned to look at her and for once we were in perfect agreement with each other. We both nodded our heads and let the entire thing go. Fighting wasn't even worth it at this point.

"Yea, let's go see if Quil and Jake are here."

We all descended the stairs and went out onto the lawn where more people were arriving, each placing gifts on a table by the front door. Leah went off to where Sam and his friends were. Nessa led me over there with her and greeted Sam warmly.

"Hey, Vanessa. How are you doing," Sam asked after hugging her.

As soon as she pulled away Sam wrapped his arm around Leah who looked like she was about to faint at the contact.

"I'm as good as I can be," she teased, looking at Leah with a smile.

"Leah told me you're skipping a grade so you'll be home sooner. I think that's great. I'm sure Paul will love that too."

"You've seen Paul?" she asked, eager for an answer.

Paul is Nessa's brother. Half-brother but still her brother and he ran away a while ago to live with Sam on the border of the Rez. It tore Nessa apart since she could only see him once a month since he dropped out of school.

"He told me to tell you he wants to see you after this is done. He said to meet him at Second Beach when it's over, if you can get away?" he asked.

"Of course. Tell him I'll be there as soon as possible," she agreed quickly.

"Sure thing." After that Nessa grabbed my hand and led us out toward where this girl Kim was. She was in a grade older than us but was the only girl friend aside from Leah that Ness had.

"Hey, Kim," Nessa greeted her, hugging her before pulling away.

"Hey, Kim," I said, smiling. I liked Kim. She was the only nice girl at La Push; everyone else either ignored Nessa or spread rumors.

"Hey, Vanessa, Embry," she said shyly, putting her hair behind her ear and adjusting her glasses.

"How are you, Kim?" I asked before looking around at all the other girls staring blatantly at us.

"I'm good. Sad that you're leaving us though, Vanessa." Nessa looked at Kim with sadness and I knew that she would miss her a lot for the sake of her just being nice to her.

"I'll be back for visits. I'm just sorry I have to leave you here with these awful girls." That made me laugh and soon both Nessa and Kim joined in. After 20 minutes of talking Jake and Quil came over to us and tackled me to the ground.

"You jerk!" I shouted, grabbing Quil's arm and twisting it around to his back making him cry in pain.

"Ha!" I yelled at him, then made a jump at Jake and kicking him in the side. After Jake grunted in pain Nessa and Kim started laughing at us along with about everyone else, with the exception of the parents and Elders.

"Get up, Embry. My mom is going to kill you," Nessa warned me, giggling.

I smiled up at her and jumped to my feet pulling Jake and Quil with me. We each brushed off our clothes and smiled at each other. Jake and Quil greeted Kim, who blushed and mumbled hello. After an hour of just messing around and talking John, Nessa's dad, came over and told us that we would be eating.

After the food was served we pretty much just messed around and time flew by. Leah hogged Nessa a little too much for my liking but I would be spending time with her in the car to the airport when Sue takes us.

When the night started to get too dark everyone filed on home and I saw Leah and Sam getting a little close underneath a street light until Harry saw them and told Leah to get home now. Funny as hell. If she wasn't embarrassed when he did that then Seth going over to kick Sam in the knee sure did it.

I got up as well and told Nessa not to get caught when she went to see Paul and she promised before hugging me and whispering goodbye. I dragged my feet over to Harry's. As I turned the corner I saw Leah and Sam Uley making out behind Sue's rose bush.

"Oh my God, Leah!" I yelled, mouth hanging open. Leah ripped her mouth from Sam's and looked at me in fear.

"Embry, shut the fuck up before my parents hear you!" Leah scowled at me. Sam looked slightly embarrassed but was grinning.

"Leah, what the hell is wrong with you?" I whisper screamed at her. "You're brother and parents are inside and you're hooking up with a guy who's already out of high school!"

"Just go inside, Embry," she said venomously.

"Not without you," I said stubbornly.

"If you don't go I swear to God I'll tell V you're in love with her." She crossed her arms over her chest, threatening.

I stopped in my spot and my eyes widened in fear. "How did you know that?"

"Puh-lease, it's obvious to everyone. Right Sam?"

"Well, yea…" he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm going to bed." With that I turned the corner and opened the door to go to the guest bedroom downstairs. I threw myself on the bed and tried to think about anything but Nessa but I couldn't and I ended up sneaking out of the room and to the backdoor just in case Leah was still out front.

I jogged out the front door and thought of where to go. I couldn't go home and there was nothing open at this time. I thought about going to Jake's but Billy would probably get mad for waking him up. Instead I decided to go down to the beach. I jogged down the dirt road and ignored the pain of rocks in my feet. I made it down the steps to Second Beach to see Nessa and Paul there. Damn, I forgot that she was talking to him. Too late to turn around now.

I quietly walked around some bushes and crouched down low enough to see them but for them not to see me. I looked at Paul and saw tears running down his face until Nessa used her hand to wipe them away. I leaned my ear to hear what they were saying.

"Nessa, I'm sorry. It's better for you if you were gone. This place isn't right for you. It'll be good for you to have a fresh start," he told her. What? No, it's not good for her to leave. She's fine here no thanks to him.

"Paul, I love it here," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Ness, I can't let you stay with me. It's not good for you to say in a shack with us."

"I understand. Visit me?" she pleaded.

"I don't know, Nessa. How am I supposed to get to California?" He sounded hopeless and even though I hate Paul I wish he would be able to go with her just so that she would feel a little less pain.

"Ok, Pauli…I love you." With that Nessa hugged him and he hugged her, sobs racking the both of them.

"I love you too, Ness."

They pulled away and Paul ran away from her without a look back at her. Nessa sank to the ground, arms wrapped around her knees and she sobbed quietly. I couldn't stand to see her that way, screw being quiet.

Making sure Paul was out of sight I got up out of my spot and ran over to her. I sat down next to her and pulled her in my lap like a small child. Nessa looked confused but she didn't complain and instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and cried onto my shirt.

"I don't want to go, Embry. Please don't make me go. Please," she begged helplessly.

"If I could I would, Ness, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I love you, Embry." She hugged me.

"I love you too Nessa," I told her. "More than you could ever know," I whispered to myself.

**July 25th, Saturday**

The next day we put all the suitcases in Sue's car since John's was being flown out there. Leah, Nessa, and me piled in the middle of the car while John went in the very back of the minivan. Sue drove and Mrs. Skye sat next to her in the front, talking about what days they would visit. The 2 hour ride was pretty much silent beside Nessa and Leah talking about some book. We arrived at the airport pretty quick and had about an hour and a half before their flight boarded. We ate lunch and the intercom said we had 5 minutes until boarding.

Leah took us to a gift store and bought a bunch of magazines for Nessa's flight while I went to a different shop to hurry and get Nessa something. I looked around the small gift shop and I saw the perfect stuffed animal. It was a small white wolf with black spots all over it. I looked at the price tag which said only 15 dollars. Thank God I brought some money with me. I grabbed the wolf off the shelf and brought it over to the girl at the counter who smiled at me.

"Is it for your girlfriend?" she asked me, bringing it up and punching some numbers on the register.

"No, she's just my best friend," I told her, hating the sour feeling when I said she was only my friend.

"Lucky girl," she noted, smiling as I handed her a 20.

"That's her over there with the taller girl." I pointed over to where Nessa and Leah were going through a rack of teen magazines and books. Nessa looked over at us and waved.

"She's really pretty," the girl told me, a knowing smile on her face.

"Yea, she is." I sighed. The girl handed me the wolf and I ran over to Nessa who was standing by the chairs ready to board.

The intercom went off and told us the last boarding call for California was now.

I pulled the stuffed wolf out of the bag as fast as I could and pressed it into her hand. "Never forget me. Just look down at that wolf and think of me. Whenever you're lonely just look at it and I'll be right there with you."

I felt like crying. I had gotten so close to just sobbing these past few days and with her really leaving it hit me like a sock in the gut. Before I knew it her Dad grabbed her hand and started pulling her away. My eyes widened and I was struggling to breath until she told her Dad something and came back to me.

"Don't worry Emb, I will never forget you, never."

She stuck her pinky finger in the air by my face, our sign of forever, kissed my cheek, and I stuck up my pinky as well and felt a tear streak my cheek. I watched her board and fell apart. Tears flowing freely down my face, the last few days pain coming out.

"It'll be alright, Embry," Leah promised, coming to pat my back awkwardly.

"She was our best friend, Leah."

"We'll be okay."

With that we left. Leah and I have a somewhat close bond. We shared the same pain. We had a mutual agreement not be mean to each other anymore. For Vanessa we would get along because she was the most important person in our life.

"Yea," I agreed. "We'll be alright."

**Review(:**


	8. Part II Prologue

Part II-Prologue

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original **_**Twilight**_** characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Dreaming of You-Selena_

"This won't hurt. I promise." He tells me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask, always. He never stops. It's completely pointless.

"Because you're special. Can't you see what everyone sees? You're so beautiful," he purrs in my ear, smoothing my hair back until he uncovers my eyes. Those special 'Skye' eyes.

"Such a pretty girl."

I wait, I wait until the pain stops because I know there isn't anything in the world I can do. No one can help me. I deserved this. I deserved all of this. For now I'll think of a time when the world was right, when everything made sense. I'll sing a song and maybe it'll all fade away.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping. I stay up and think of you. And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too," I whisper to myself, ignoring the pain, ignoring the tears rolling down my face. Then I see it. My dream come true.

"Shit," he curses, scrambling around, frantic. It's too late.

CRASH

Darkness surrounds me. It's everywhere. I can't breathe.

"Miss, miss? We need you to relax. Don't worry, sweetie. You're safe now. Nothing can hurt you. Just relax."

"Where am I?" A crash that's all I remember…

"Miss, you're in the ambulance. We need you to answer a few questions. What's your name?

"Vanessa Skye."

"Is the man you were with your boyfriend? What is his name?"

Him…he was…hurting me…

"NO! Don't let me near him! PLEASE! Don't let him anywhere near me, please," I beg, more tears streaking my dirty face as I thrash around. Trying to escape the tiny space they placed me in.

"It's ok, miss. He's not here. It's ok. Calm down." The paramedic sticks a tiny needle in my arm and suddenly everything seems alright. It's calm, peaceful.

"She's got a lot of tearing and open sores. Most of them are infected. She's had a miscarriage." A man's voice says from far away. All the voices start getting further and further away.

"God, after what happened tonight and then she has something like that happen. If she's in relation to Linda and John Skye then that kid is more damaged then we can fix. Only the Lord can help her now. Poor girl. After all she's been through."

The paramedic shakes her head and smiles sadly down at me, pity in her every move. My eyelashes flutter but I make sure to flash her image in my mind, so I'll always know who it was that saved me, and then I close my eyes and drift off, thinking only of him. Not the him that gives me pain but the one that took it away.

"I'll be dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight," I croak hoarsely. "And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, than here in my room dreaming about you and me…"


	9. Part II Crying

Part II-Chapter 1: Crying

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original **_**Twilight**_** characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Crying-Roy Orbison_

_Fake it-Seether_

_I miss you-Beyonce_

**Day 1**

Boarding my flight was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I cried the entire time over and when my mother told me to suck it up my dad finally stuck up for me. Something I thought would never happen in my life.

"Knock it off, Linda. Can't you see for once that you're only daughter is crying her eyes out because we're moving. She has to leave everything."

"She only has to leave everything because of your daughter, John. She comes crying for you and you run and make us all leave our home for her. This has nothing to do with me and my attitude and I'm sure Vanessa feels like the same way about all of this and she's too scared to say anything to you in fear of hurting your damn feelings."

I had never heard my mother actually talk good about me, they weren't nice things, but they were true. She did know how I felt. It was weird, my mother, the person who didn't give a care in the world about me knew exactly how I felt.

"Is that true, Vanessa?" Dad asked me quietly.

"I…I'm fine. I'll be okay."

They let it drop after that and we landed in California 2 hours later. The sun was burning bright and I had a feeling I would be darker by the time I visited La Push. We drove the quick 15 minutes from the airport to our new house and took our suitcases from the trunk of our rental car. I looked around the nice two story house. It was really big, bigger than all the houses in La Push. It had a balcony on the top floor and a palm tree next to it. I had seen pictures of the inside so I knew what to expect when I stepped in.

There were wood floors and a huge master bedroom and bath for my parents. Two giant rooms next to each other which I assumed was mine and Laura's rooms and a bathroom between them. I went to the room farthest from my parents and close to the back door and saw all my boxes unpacked there for me. The walls were painted a calm baby blue and my black bed and dresser set was set up with the blankets on the bed and books perfectly in place on the book shelves around the room.

"Nice, huh?" A soft voice asked me. I turned around to see a petite blonde in a white summer dress and sunglasses on.

"Yea, it is. Did you do this?" I asked, motioning toward the room.

"Of course, you are my baby sister after all." She smiled, removing her glasses to show me her shining blue eyes.

"Laura? You look so different!" I exclaimed, walking to hug her tightly. I felt her arms wrap around my waist.

"This place does that to you. Dorm rooms suck though! I hate the girls I was roomed with. I am so glad we get to live here now."

I love my sister, sure. I love my parents and brother too. Each in different ways but I still feel resentment toward her. If she hadn't of complained about a couple girls and being fired we wouldn't be here.

"I know you hate me right now for doing this but you will love it here. It's a completely different place from La Push. We have sun here all the time but its overcast a lot too. The beach is about a 5 minute walk from here. I go running a lot down there. It's not easy to keep in shape with all the different foods here. The one benefit of La Push." She grins.

No, the one benefit of the La Push is Embry and Leah, I thought to myself.

But all I said was, "Hm."

I walked over to the dresser and opened each drawer seeing all my clothes put neatly away. "You unpacked everything?" I questioned her.

"Sure did, it was the absolute least I could do."

"Thanks, I guess," I said awkwardly. I didn't know how I felt about having her going through all my personal things but I was glad that it was all done for me.

"Vanessa, can you come here?" I heard my mom say from the living area.

I smiled apologetically at Laura and left the room and to the living room. I saw my mom sitting on of the dining room chair looking over a piece of paper with her reading glasses on and I knew she was paying bills.

"Yes, mom?" I asked. She looked up from her paper and gave me a smile. A little weird, I thought.

"You're starting school in 2 weeks so I thought that it was time to get you a cell phone. The school says it is a necessity with it being so large and they don't have school buses so Laura or your Dad will be picking you up. It's not a combined middle school high school, it's only high school. If you change we can go to the store now and pick something out."

I was stunned, my mother never took me out anywhere except to her modeling agency. "Sure. I'll only be a minute."

I stepped out from the room and into mine where I didn't see Laura anywhere. I closed the door silently and slipped out of my clothes. I quickly put on a new pair of underwear and bra and slipped on a cotton red sundress. I put black sandals and ran a brush threw my hair quickly and threw it up in a messy pony tail. No matter how sloppy I look I somehow manage to look fresh and pretty. I wish I was ugly so people wouldn't hate me so much.

I walked out of the room and in the kitchen to see no one around. "She's in the car," Dad said as he passed me. I nodded thanks and went down the stairs and to the garage door, locking the doors before I went to the front yard and jumped in the front seat.

I looked at my mom and noticed how unhealthy she looked. My mother is only 37 years old and had me at 23 and had Paul at 20 when she was modeling. She bounced back completely after having Paul but once she had me, Dad told her to quit modeling and just be an agent. I think she blames me for that all the time because when she looks at me she sees herself. She was only 37 but she had the tiniest bit of gray going through her chocolate brown hair and wrinkles around her coffee colored eyes. Her skin use to be a vibrant caramel color but now it was a dull tan. My mother is full Native American so her skin should be dark all the time but she was getting pale if that was at all possible. I knew all this moving and her marriage falling apart had a lot to do with it.

"What mobile service does Leah have?" she asked me suddenly, turning onto the freeway.

"I'm not sure, but I think she has Verizon."

"Here." She tossed me her cell phone and I caught it in my lap. "Call Leah and ask her." I dialed Leah's number, which I knew by heart, and it rang until she picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Yes, Mrs. Skye?" Leah sounded aggravated and I almost laughed.

"It's Vanessa."

"Oh! Hey, V! I missed you so much, I was wondering when you were going to call. How is it there? Is it sunny? Are there hot guys?" She giggled.

"I wouldn't know, Leah." I sighed. "I just called because my mom wants to know what your cell phone plan is."

"Weird, ok it's Verizon. The only one that works up here in this shit hole," she grumbled. "Why does she want to know? Is she going to start stalking me now! I swear V—"

"No," I cut her off. "She's buying me a cell phone for school. When we get it I'll call you later and tell you all about California."

"Ok, bye V."

"Bye, Leah."

I hung up and Mom turned on the off ramp to where all the stores are. She turned to park in the Verizon Wireless parking and we both got out of the car. Mom locked it and I opened the door to the store for her. We walked in to the deserted store and saw a man come and greet us while helping us look at all the different phones.

"What exactly are you looking for?" the store clerk asked us.

"Well, we just moved here so we need to change all the phones. I already changed my husbands and mines phone to a different phone company but we need to change our daughters to this company."

"Wouldn't it be easier to have them all on the same plan?" he asked curiously. I wondered the same thing.

"Yes, but she has only one person she talks the most to and she has Verizon so it'll be cheaper to just have her have this one. I don't want to run up the bill long distance." She laughed. I had never seen my mom so caring before. She never cared this much before.

"Makes sense. Well we have a huge selection but I recommend for teenagers the new Droid 4. It has a great internet reception and calling service. It's the most recommended."

"We'll take it, a cover for it too if you have them available." We walked over to the counter and the clerk brought out a box and lifted it out to show a shiny black cell phone.

"Of course. We have solid colors and neon."

"Which one do you want?" Mom asked me.

"Oh, I guess neon blue if you have it." I shrugged. I was fine with getting an old prepaid phone.

"We do." He rummaged around under the counter a little before he pulled out a neon blue case and clasped it over the phone.

"Great. That's all. Set it up for unlimited texting and long distance calling."

After we pay for everything we grabbed our box filled with the charges and Mom started on the way home. It was darker now and the clock read 8:00. When we got home I went straight to my room after saying hello to my Dad. I fell onto my bed and kicked my sandals off, exhausted. I snuggled into my pillow and leant over the bed to retrieve the wolf Embry got me.

I looked at the white and black wolf and rubbed its fur softly.

"You need a name don't you?" I asked it, flipping its ear and nodding its head. "I'll name you something very special. Something that means the world to me." I thought about it for a minute and came up with the perfect name. "You'll be Lil E." I smiled. I held the wolf close to my body and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

**Day 2**

I woke up right before the sun was setting and stretched out my legs groggily. I rolled my shoulders in circles and finally sat fully up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I blinked rapidly and rubbed at my crusty eyes. When I looked over at my bedside table it said 4:45am. Goodness, I thought, I haven't been up this early in a long time.

I got out of my bed and grabbed the phone that was plugged against the wall. Laura probably did this too. I flipped it open and turned it on. While it started I instantly entered Embry and Leah's phone numbers and I remember Embry saying he had Verizon too.

I sent a text message to both of them saying, "Hey, it's Vanessa. Mom got me this new phone which is from Verizon so it should be free. I miss you tons!(:"

After putting down the phone knowing they would probably be asleep for another 5 hours, I got up and went into the kitchen to get an apple. I wish we had junk food. My parents don't allow me to eat junk food because they don't want me to get fat. I wish I was fat, I'm only 100 pounds but I have those natural curves gifted to me from being Native American. I wish I could gain weight. I walked over to the trash can and threw away my apple. I hoped on the counter and looked out at the rising sun and beautiful ocean.

I heard a buzz from inside my room and I rushed back in to see what it was. When I got in the cell phone was still vibrating. I rushed over to it and saw Embry's number calling me. I picked it up quickly and said hello.

"Nessa! Oh my God, I'm so happy you texted me. Are you ok? What are doing awake so early?"

"I went to bed early. I'm so happy my mom bought me this phone, Emb. She's been weirdly nice since we got here."

"That is weird. Don't trust it, might be a trap." He laughed quietly.

"Are you still staying with Sue and Harry or are you home?" I questioned.

"I'm home. That's why I'm trying to stay quiet. I just got home actually," he explained.

"Oh, where were you?" I asked casually.

"I was picking Quil up at this party. His stupid ass got drunk and he's crashing here on my floor."

"Wow." I didn't know Quil drank.

"Guess he's trying to drown his sorrow in alcohol." Embry laughed.

"Ha, funny."

"I don't want to but I gotta go, Ness. Quil is about to be sick and I don't want you hearing that."

"Oh, it's cool."

"Text me later, okay?"

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye, Ness."

I hung up the phone and sighed through my mouth. Seems everyone's doing fine without me, I thought. I grabbed a robe from my closet before I walked out of the room again and went to the bathroom between Laura's and mines room. I quietly opened and closed the door before walking over to the shower. I stripped off my old clothes from the night before and turned the water on hot before hanging my robe up. I stepped in and shivered when the scalding water touched my skin and I instantly turned a shade of red. I quickly washed my body and hair and shaved where needed before turning off the shower and wrapping the plush towel around my body.

I toweled my hair with another towel and wiped my body off completely of water before grabbing my robe and wrapping myself. I hung up the towels and used an old rubber band to tie my hair in a bun so they would dry in ringlets instead of tangles. I padded slowly over to my room and locked the door, pointless I know, and picked out a pair of matching underwear and bra with Embry's baggy t-shirt I stole and a pair of black spandex pants and black ankle socks. I heard that annoying vibrate again and quickly went over to check my phone. I flipped it open and saw a text from Leah.

_V! you've missed sooo mucho! Sam and me are officially together as of right now. I snuck out earlier becuz you never called! We went to his place…super awkward cuz ur bro was there with Jared :P err wayyy I miss you soo much call me when you have thee timee and do NOT make any new besties!(:_

I laughed too myself thinking about her and then felt sad again. I shouldn't think too much about them, it's not healthy. I put down the phone and turned it completely off. I saw sun coming through my window and I heard banging coming from the kitchen. Smiling, I went into the kitchen and saw Dad walking around flipping pancakes.

"Morning," I said, sitting down at the bar.

My dad jumped high in the air causing me to chuckle before he turned around and saw me. "You should never scare a person holding a scalding pan of pancakes," he said seriously then smiled. "How long you been up?" he asked, flipping the pancake on a plate and sliding it over to me.

"Not long. I ate an apple. You can have it." I pushed the plate back.

"Gotta lose weight, child." He chuckled. "I'll give it to your Uncle when he gets here. Should be here soon." He grabbed the plate and continued filling it up with pancakes.

"You're already a stick why should you lose weight?" I asked curiously, biting my lip. "Mom's brother is coming? Doesn't he live in Washington?" I cocked my head, running a finger over my lip.

"Not her brother. Mine," he said casually, turning off the stove and placing it in the sink. He poured syrup over the pancakes and placed them in the microwave. Once he finished he turned back to me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have a brother?" I gaped, feeling a slight sting in my bottom lip from.

"Sure do. He's a little younger, about 10 years." He shrugged.

"So he's 28?" I knew he was but it made my dad feel wise when we mentioned he was only 38 and had an entire traveling company he owned.

"Sure is. He lives in Santa Barbara and he's going to be staying her for a week. He'll take the downstairs guest room. Speaking of guests I see his car now."

Dad stood straight and went past me to the stairs. I went over to the sliding glass window and opened it to stand on the balcony. I saw a man who looked like a younger version of my dad step out of the sleek black Mustang. He was wearing a white wife beater and dark washed jeans with converse and had a friendly smile on his face. He and my dad hugged like old friends who hadn't seen each other in years, which is probably true, and after they pulled apart he looked up at me and waved. I smiled down and waved back before I heard the door open again and Laura come to stand beside me, waving.

"He's super hot for being out Uncle, huh?"

She giggled, bumping me with her shoulder. I looked at her weird and turned back to examine his features. He had the regular Skye blue eyes and curly dark brown hair, he was taller than my dad who was already pretty tall, well over 6 feet. He was pretty bulked up, he wasn't scrawny in the least.

"That's sick, Laura," I told her.

"But, oh so true, little sister." Laura turned around, winking as she went, and left to her room.

I rolled my eyes once she left and shook my head down at Dad who smiled. His brother and him went up the steps to the front door and before his brother entered he smirked up at me and winked.


	10. Part II Average

Part II-Chapter 2: Finally Average

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original **_**Twilight**_** characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_CandyMan-Christina Aguilera_

_Sexy Can I?-Ray J_

_Everyday Normal Guy-John Logoie_

**Day 2 Cont.**

When I walked back inside the room my mother, father, and uncle were there. I walked around to the dining room table and sat at the very end away from my family where they were discussing business.

"Vanessa, come sit by me," my uncle offered, smiling as he held a hand out to the seat next to him.

I smiled back politely and got up to walk over to the empty place beside him and sat nearly on the edge of my seat.

"I don't bite, darling." He laughed, his eyes crinkling the littlest bit around the corners.

"I know," I answered, scooting over until I was seated fully on the chair.

"Good. I bet your dad has told me nothing about me. Isn't that right, John?" he asked, looking to the head of the table where my parents were looking over a business folder and making comments every few minutes. I looked to my dad's tired face and saw him smile.

"Sorry, Heath," he apologized, offering a smile and going back to his work.

"Heath? Like the candy?" I asked, tilting my head to Heath.

"Jeesh, you haven't even told her my name!" he exclaimed, throwing his hand dramatically in the air and feigning hurt.

After my dad laughed and told him to quit being such a girl he turned back to me and offered a cricked grin.

"My name is not Heath. It's my middle name which I hate so of course your father will insist to call me that. My name is Darius. Most people call me Dare." He winked at me for the second time and I gave a small smile in return.

"Or Dari," I joked and smiled.

My mother instantly snapped her head up at my comment and I widened my eyes. I certainly wasn't one to pull jokes in front of my mother, the most serious person in the world. My mother opened her mouth to reprimand me but was stopped short by raucous laughter from Darius.

"Dari! I don't think I've ever heard that one before. Better watch out John, this one will give you a run for your money!" he shouted, holding his stomach as he bellowed more laughter. You'd think he was a 17 year old boy.

"She most certainly will. She takes after her mother, a sharp tongue and quick wit," Dad commented, looking at Mom with utter adoration and I saw her do the same for the first time in years.

"She's incredibly smart, Dare. She is certainly a Skye," my mother said proudly, looking back at me.

"I'm not that smart." I blushed under the intense gaze of my family members.

"Not that smart?" my dad asked, astonished. "You finish books like children finish candy!"

"I like to read," I explained sheepishly, shrugging.

"I wish all my kids were like her," Dad commented, grumbling under his breath.

"Beautiful, too," Darius commented. "Exactly like your mother and Laura. You must be proud, Linda."

"She's the prettiest model in my industry," she appraised. Hardly, everyone was more talented than me.

"You don't say," Darius appraised. "Very beautiful indeed," he mumbled under his breath.

I looked at him but he didn't seem to notice I heard. I dismissed the words from my head and we continued to chatter until Dad's phone rang. He talked with the other person briefly before hanging up and looking at the time.

"It's almost noon, I hadn't realized how much time has passed. We should probably be getting ready to go out. The pier is a great place to visit, Ness, you're gonna love it," Dad said, standing up with Mom before pushing his chair in and hers. I quickly followed suit and Darius stood as well.

"That sounds fun, I'll go change."

I dismissed myself from the room and went into my bedroom. I fumbled around in my drawers for a couple minutes before I pulled out a baby blue bikini with a white pull over and dark wash jean shorts. I pulled off my clothes and changed into the other ones before sliding my phone in my back pocket and slipping my feet into a pair of white sandals.

I walked out of the room and met my parents by their door. We all walked down the stairs and to the garage where we climbed in the rental car. Dad drove while Mom sat in the front and Uncle Darius sat next to me in the back. Laura decided not to come, claiming she had a job interview at TheBalm Cosmetics Company. We arrived on the boardwalk shortly and I saw all kinds of different people walking their dogs or riding some weird looking vehicle. It was a mix between a bicycle and a side car. After parking in the crowded boardwalk we exited the car and walked across the small street to a sea side restaurant. It was somewhat crowded and they put us outside on the deck.

"Nice place," my mother commented grotesquely, wiping a baby wipe over the table and chair she sat on before sitting gently down on it.

"Great food, though," Darius commented, flipping through the menu casually.

"You've been here before?" I asked, looking up from the menu to see him smiling down at me.

"Lots of times, the owner's son is my best friend. That's why this is on me," he said pointedly at my dad.

"We made a deal, you show us the sights and we'll pay for the food," said Dad as he put his menu down.

"If the man wants to pay let him, John," Mom said as she used hand sanitizer after putting down here menu.

"I'm not paying," he said with finality. My dad opened his mouth proudly but was quieted by another voice.

"Like hell you are, Dare! This one's on us," a boisterous voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw an attractive guy with a brotherly smile coming toward us. He was around 6'2 with black hair and piercing blue eyes that made mine feel average. He had a very strong build that reminded me of one of the sons Dr. Cullen has. For once in my life I felt average and it felt amazing.

Darius stood up quickly and met this man in a tight hug before he clapped him on the back and introduced him.

"This is Ryan," he said proudly, wrapping his arm around his buddy. "Ryan, this is my brother John, his lovely wife Linda and beautiful daughter Vanessa." Ryan smiled at all us and his gaze lingered on my mother for a minute too long, thankfully Dad didn't notice.

"Nice to meet you."

He smiled as he took a seat next to me and Mom. He leaned closer to her and I think she could tell because she leaned in toward my father. One of the things my mother keeps true to herself is her marriage. She and Dad might fight a lot, or all the time, but she never looks at another man the way she looks at Dad. I didn't blame any of the men who took an interest in her, she is amazingly beautiful.

"Have you guys ordered yet?" Ryan asked after noticing Mom keeping her conversation only to Dad.

"Not yet, where's that Dad of yours?" Darius asked, scooting in closer toward me, smiling when I glanced over at him.

"Hey! OLD MAN!" Ryan bellowed.

A second later an older man with graying black hair and kind brown eyes popped out of the kitchen. He rolled his eyes with a grin and came around to our table.

"What can I get you O Lazy One?" he remarked, flipping his notepad open and his pen at attention. "Hey, Dare, what you doing in town. Thought you weren't due for another month?"

"Hey, Sal. Family's just moved down here. I'm showing them around," he replied, piling up all our menus on the side of the table.

"Sounds good, all of you ready to order?" Everyone nodded before ordering drinks and main courses. I ordered scallops and clams with a sprite to settle my stomach if they upset my organs.

"Alright, should be done in 15 minutes, would be 10 but since my lazy ass son is slacking off having lunch it'll take more time," he said pointedly.

"Yea, yea, yea." Ryan waved him off, grinning. Sal rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen. "How you guys liking Pismo?"

"It's definitely not like La Push. The beach looks like you could actually walk on it without shoes." Dad chuckled.

"You liking, Ness?" Darius asked. I turned to him in surprise at the mention of my nickname.

"Um, I haven't been around anywhere just yet. I want to look in some of the gift shops before the day is over, though."

"Definitely, if your parents don't mind I can take you after we're done eating. Ryan and I know all the owners around here. We could get you some really good deals."

"Sounds fine to me," Dad cut in. "Linda and I want to shop for more room décor."

"Great! We'll go right after this."

I nodded my head meekly. Our food came out and we all dug in while Ryan told us stories about his college years with Darius while we laughed over them all. After we finished our food my dad slipped a hundred in my pocket and smiled. Mom shook her head with a small smile and waved goodbye. Ryan and Darius flanked both of my sides and as we walked to a glass shop I overheard two girls as we passed.

"Oh my God, she's so lucky! That's Ryan Jacobs, the hottest guy in town and his friend is equally as yummy. She's super gorgeous no wonder they're with her." She sighed. The girl didn't sound spiteful, she said it as if stating facts.

"I wonder if she's a tourist, hopefully. I've never seen her around here," the other girl said, pulling her red hair away from her eyes. "If she goes to school with us this year then we have another person to feel like shit from. She looks like one of the popular kids. Joy, what fun will this year be."

"Prediction!" the brunette said enthusiastically. "She's not one of _them_, she's cool. I think she'll be nice, she looks like she's nice. Def not a bitch." The brunette shook her head.

I smiled to myself and walked with more pride. People here are different, I thought.


	11. Part II Past

Part II-Chapter 3: The Past Always Comes Back

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original **_**Twilight**_** characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Magnificent-U2_

_Son of a Dork-Ticket Outta Loserville_

_Ready Set Go-Tokio Hotel_

**Cont.**

Darius looked down at me and smiled widely and grabbed my hand and led me into the glass store. When we entered he let go of my hand and I walked around. I let my eyes roam over all the beautiful glass figurines and picked up a delicate looking rose. I love roses; they remind me of the beauty and the beast. I gently put it back down and saw a different, more intricate figure. It was a beautiful silver wolf on top of a cliff that reminded me so much of La Push. The cliff was over facing a sea green ocean that looked too pointy to touch.

"Magnificent," I breathed, running my finger along the wolf.

"Great, right?" a timid voice said from behind me.

I gasped in shock before taking my hand away from the wolf and turning around. A boy who looked around 16 shuffled his feet slowly, looking down so I could only see his short brown hair and pale complexion.

"It's wonderful, how much?" I asked, retrieving the bill from my back pocket.

"You really like it?" he asked surprised, looking up for the first time and showing his bright brown eyes.

"Yea, of course. Do you know who the creator is?"

"Um, yea," he said nervously, shuffling his feet again. "It's me. That's my first piece." He grinned shyly.

"That's your first piece? That's incredible," I beamed brightly. "I'll take it. How much do you want?"

"15," he stated.

I frowned at him and made a counter offer. "I'll give you 50 dollars for it."

"50?" he stuttered, taken back. "That's way too much! No, I can't accept that."

I smiled while I pulled out one of the fifties Dad gave me.

"Here." He didn't take it. "Just take it, please?" I asked politely.

His resolve started crumbling and I smiled in encouragement while pushing the money out to him. He let out a breath of air and smiled.

"Fine, I'll go wrap it for you."

He smiled before rushing over to the counter and showing and older man the money I gave him. The man smiled wide before pulling him a hug and laughing with him. He clapped him on the back once before putting the money in an envelope and giving it back to the younger boy. The younger boy looked back and me and waved me over. I walked over to them and smiled at them both.

"I hear you gave my grandson Cory a good pay for his work. He's the best glass blower we have here. He has been working here ever since he was a toddler." The man smiled proudly.

"He has a lot of talent." I smiled.

Cory smiled at me while he wrapped up the glass in paper and put it gently in a box and stuffed it in a plastic bag. "Thank you so much. I hope you visit us again."

"I will."

I smiled before I exited the shop to meet Darius and Ryan. We started walking toward another shop and Ryan pulled out a cigarette before directing his attention to me.

"You don't mind?"

"No." I shook my head. Leah smoked occasionally so I wasn't too put out by it.

"Good." He smiled after taking a long drag. "Did you meet Cory?" he asked before taking another puff.

Darius raised a brow in question but stayed silent. "Yea, I did. I bought his first piece. It was amazing."

"He's a good kid. Kind of a nerd, but he's nice," Ryan commented. "I bet you don't hang out with kids like that though. You seem like the cheerleader type."

"I do?" I asked, astonished.

"You mean you're not?" he asked just as surprised.

"La Push doesn't have a cheerleading team yet." I chuckled.

"She was too pretty for all the girls there, Ryan. They didn't like her because they were all jealous. Girls are bitches, don't sweat it," Darius told me, slipping his arm around me casually.

"I'll try not to," I assured him.

"Wait." Ryan stopped walking at stared at me. "You're saying that you're not popular?"

"Nope." I smiled.

"Wow. I'm always right," he said awed.

I smiled up at him and remembered that I turned my phone off at the restaurant because someone kept calling me and it annoyed my mother. I reached in my back pocket and pulled it out. I turned it on and instantly the screen was buzzing with missed calls, voice messages, picture messages, and text messages.

"Seems like you're sure popular," Ryan commented, noting my phone.

"Can we stop at a bench so I can check these?" I asked timidly.

"Yea of course," Darius responded, leading us over to an arcade store that we had to walk a flight of stairs to get to. I saw a bench next to a crane game and I sat down. Ryan went over to a car video game and played it while Darius sat next to me.

I looked over the missed calls first and saw 5 different numbers displayed along with Embry and Leah's. I laughed silently and called my voicemail, quickly setting it up with a selected password and listening to the first message from Embry.

"Hey, Ness, I hope you're having fun down there. I miss you a lot. I'm sorry about this morning. Stupid Quil threw up on me and my mom walked in on me stuffing him in the shower. She just turned around and walked back in to her room. She's gotten a lot more reserved. Something happened on that trip she went on, but I'm not sure yet. Maybe she wants to play the role of Mom now." He laughed bitterly.

"Anyway, call or text me, whatever. Oh, and Quil stole your number off my phone and gave it to Jake and Kim so they're going to be blowing up your phone. I love you, bye."

I grinned after hearing it and pressed save, moving on to the next message.

"Hey, girl. It's Leah. You never called me back! We have a lot to talk about. Tonight we have to talk or else I'm going to end up telling my cat. Yes you heard right. Seth convinced my parents to get a cat. He's evil, I swear, but when I turn 17 they're getting me a dog. I gave your number to Sam because Paul wants it, I hope you don't mind.

"Oh, and Kim too because she wanted to know if we heard from you. She's actually really cool. We're not exactly friends yet, but hopefully soon. All these girls are going after her now that you're gone. Closing this up! Call me, text me, e-mail me, whatever! Just talk to me soon, I'm starved for my bestie! Love you!"

I laughed softly and pressed save again. Darius looked over at me and tilted his head in question.

"My friends are ridiculous," I explained. He nodded his head and motioned for me to continue. I skipped to the next message and heard Sue's lilting voice.

"Hello, Vanessa, it's Sue. I hope you're having a wonderful time down there. Don't forget to send us a postcard! I just wanted to call and say how much everyone is missing you. I'm sure Leah is already blowing your phone up. Leah said she will text you my phone number and do not be afraid to call absolutely whenever you need some advice or just someone to talk to. I love you, Vanessa. I cannot wait until you visit us. Goodbye."

I smiled sadly and saved that one as well. Sue was the mother I absolutely wanted and adored so much. She is incredibly sweet and all around fantastic.

I played the next message and had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"VANESSA!" 2 voices screamed through the phone.

Darius looked at me and chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell us you have a phone, you poop head! It makes it so much easier to not miss you. OW! What the hell, Quil!"

"Why the fuck would you say that for, idiot! We're gonna miss her whether or not she has a phone. God you're such a dip shit sometimes, Jake!"

"Whatever," he grumbled in the phone. "We're calling to say we miss you! Happy Quil?" Jake yelled, causing me to flinch away from the phone.

"Ecstatic!" Quil yelled back.

"Vanessa, we need you here! Embry won't do anything with us he just sits on his couch feeding his beer belly," Jake explained.

"I do not!" a voice shouted from far away.

"Do too!" Jake and Quil yelled back.

"We gotta go now because Embry is about to kill us but we love you!" Jake shouted before the line went off and I saved it.

"Silly boys." I shook my head.

"Close friends of yours?" Darius asked.

"The closest." I smiled.

I listened to the next one and heard the timid voice of Kim Connweller.

"Hey, Vanessa. It's Kim. I hope you don't mind me calling you. Leah gave me your number. I hope you're having fun. I texted you so you'll have my number. Text me or call me, bye," she finished softly.

I smiled at Kim's timid voice so unlike all the others and deleted it. I waited as the next one came on and sucked in quick breath.

"Hey, Nessa. It's Paul. I got your number from Sam. I hope you do not hate it too much down there. I know there are some relatives down there that you'll probably meet. I want you to be careful. Not everyone down there is nice, baby sister."

Paul sighed and lowered his voice. "I'm sorry, Ness. I'm working on a way of getting you here sooner, but it's tough. Stick it out for now. I love you baby sis. Call me whenever you want." With that Paul supplied me with his number and I put it in my phone after saving the message.

I flipped my phone to the other side and looked through the text and picture messages. Jake sent me a picture of him and Quil and another of Embry looking through his window with a frown. I frowned along with him and saved both pictures. Leah sent me 2 text messages, one with her mom's number and one saying how much she misses me. Embry sent me 5 text messages with various I miss you and I'm sorry for this morning. His final text asked if I was mad with him and I rolled my eyes and texted him back immediately.

"_Of course I'm not mad, silly. I'm spending the day with my Uncle and his friend. I'll call you tonight. Love you."-Ness._

The next four text messages were from Kim giving me her number to which I replied quickly. Jake texted me twice and Quil once. I texted both of them back and then finally typed my reply to Leah.

"_I miss you too. It's fun here. Hanging with my Uncle and his friend. I'll call you later after I talk with Embry and make sure he isn't freaking out too much :P We'll spend all night talking, I promise. Love you."-V_

I finally put my phone on silent and slipped it in my back pocket.

"All ready?" Darius asked me, slipping his hand in mine and pulling me up.

I wasn't use to this physical attention and it made me nervous but I swallowed that down and kept his hand in mine. With Harry he would hug me all the time and Sue would always hold my hand along with Seth, Leah, and Embry. Harry wouldn't though, I wondered if only younger men did that.

"Yes, everyone is reassured I haven't died just yet," I teased.

I was really loosening up here and I embraced it with caution.

"Where is your friend?" I asked after noticing his absence.

Darius looked down at me and answered, "He went back to work. He'll be joining us at your house for dinner, though." I nodded and Darius let go of my hand.

We walked around town for the better part of the afternoon and Ryan joined us around 7 when he got off work. We stopped by candy stores and souvenir shops. I picked up various post cards for everyone and a bunch of teen magazines for Leah along with a basket of Maybelline Cosmetics that Ryan got for free from an old girlfriend who said she adored my face. She gave me the basket once I promised to come by again for her to give me a makeover. We passed by a bar named Harry's on our way back to the house and Darius quickly put his arm around me while Ryan grabbed my hand in his rough one.

"What—" I started to say before Darius leaned down and whispered in my ear to not say anything until we passed the street. I nodded mutely, keeping my head straight forward.

"Look what we have here, fellows!" A group of older men announced before stopping in front of three of us. "Looks like our boys here found us some new meat!" a balding man bellowed before coming to slap Ryan on the back. Ryan flinched from the contact but made no effort to stop him.

"She's my niece, back off," Darius growled, wrapping his arm tighter around me.

"She's young, then?" another guy purred, intrigued. I shivered and tightened my hold on Ryan's hand.

"She's just a baby," Ryan said, keeping his hold on my hand and rubbing soothing circles with his hand.

"How old?" one of the shorter men asked, glancing over my body before smirking. "She looks 16."

"She's 14," Darius spit out. "Back off. She's John's."

Whatever preconceived notation they had before went out the window as soon as my Dad's name was spoken. Every man stood up straight and walked away back into the bar. Ryan relaxed his grip on my hand and let go but not before glaring at those men.

As soon as we were around the corner Darius took his arm away from my shoulder and Ryan let go of my hand.

"Who were those men," I asked curiously.

"No one," Darius said before Ryan could answer.

Ryan rolled his eyes at his friend. "She'll find out sooner or later. Those men are low lives. They prey after pretty girls like you. As long as you stay away from that place at night they won't bother you."

"Why did they go away when you said my dad's name?" They walked at a quicker pace and strode with bigger paces and I struggled to keep up.

"Your Dad is known around here to handle guys like those. He experienced something a long time ago that made him want to make sure girls won't get attacked by freaks like those," Darius explained. "He put up a few people in his day. This is where we grew up. I bet you didn't know that."

"I didn't. Dad told me you grew up in San Louis." Darius nodded slightly. "We went to school there, but we lived here." Darius smiled bitterly for a second. "He always tries to save those in trouble. I'm not like that at all," he mumbled to himself.

Ryan's eyes widened and he shook his head slightly at Darius. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion but didn't question him.

We arrived home in 10 minutes and went upstairs to smell an excellent aroma. I smelled garlic and my tongue started to water. Darius smiled down at me and we all walked over to the dining room table where Laura, Mom, and Dad were.

"Hey, you have fun?" Dad asked as he walked away from the stove and came to kiss my forehead.

"Yea. I bought a wolf figurine."

Dad smiled before shaking his head. "Let me guess, you also got books?" he asked, putting the pot of spaghetti on the table.

"Of course," I said shyly.

"Go put your things away and I'll make you a plate," Dad said before turning back to the table.

I went to my room and put everything in its place. I put my phone on the charger without looking at the messages. I would get to that later. I went back out to the dining room and sat next to Darius and Dad. Laura was sitting next to Ryan who looking over at her appreciatively, completely forgetting about my mother.

"So, Ness, what did you guys do today?" Dad asked as he poured Parnassian cheese over his spaghetti.

"We just walked around the shops and boardwalk. The beach is really beautiful this time of year. I wish Embry was here, he'd love to take pictures of it," I said joyfully, forgetting for a moment about my mother's distaste for him.

"The boy has talent?" Mom said, faking surprise while rolling his eyes.

"Linda," my dad warned, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I'm sure Embry would love it here. Anywhere you are he would love." Dad smiled a spot of sauce at the corner of his mouth.

"Not true," I murmured, blushing, though to be honest I knew it was completely true.

"Who's Embry?" Darius said after taking a sip of white wine.

"He's Nessa's best friend. He used to live next door to us. He's known us since he was a baby. He's in love with her, I swear, he acts like her guard dog." Dad laughed loudly.

"He does not. He's just protective," I mumbled under my breath.

"Don't be ashamed. I think it's great he's your friend. He would do anything for you. If I die that's the man I'd want to take care of you for the rest of your life."

"Can we please not talk about the boy," my mom said, rubbing her temples.

"The boy?" Darius asked amused. My mother shot him a look to which he raised his hands in surrender. "Forget I said anything."

We finished dinner fairly quickly and Darius suggested we go in the pool outside. I opted out but Darius begged me and I went along with him. My parents retired to bed and the rest of us went outside to the Jacuzzi. Laura and Ryan went into her room, to which I don't need to know what they were doing, while Darius and I went in the backyard. I stripped off my cover up and jean shorts leaving me in my bikini. Darius went inside to change into his trunks and to give Ryan a pair. He came out with towels and grinned at me.

"You ready?" he asked. Before I could comprehend what he meant he picked me up and threw me in the pool. I screamed loudly before laughing and splashing around. Maybe life would get better.

**Please review(:**


	12. Part II Maybe

Part II-Chapter 4: Maybe One Day

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original **_**Twilight**_** characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_You're So Damn Hot-Ok Go_

_Telephone-Lady Gaga & Beyonce_

_When you're gone-Avril Lavigne_

**Night 2**

Darius helped my shaking form get out of the pool before I shivered my way over to the hot Jacuzzi. The water scalded my skin and puckered it red but I felt warm.

"You're mean," I stated matter-of-factly to Darius.

He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Comes with being a Skye," he replied smoothly.

"Oh yea, sure," I reply before swimming around the big Jacuzzi.

"So this Embry boy. He's your best friend?" Darius asked as he swam over to me, sitting on the ledge right next to me, his knee placed near mine.

"Yea, he's always been there for me no matter what."

"He sounds like a good kid. He's not just with you for your body?" Darius asked, a crooked grin on his face.

"No, of course not!" I gaped.

"I wouldn't underestimate your body Vanessa," he replied slowly, looking over my body and reaching up to wipe away a curl hanging in front of my eye.

My eyes widened and if I wasn't in water my hands would have been sweaty. I looked away from him as I heard the sliding door to the house open slowly and watched as Ryan and my sister came out. My sister was in the skimpiest bikini I ever saw and Ryan was wearing sagging white see through shorts. Very, very see through.

Darius scooted away from me and smirked at Ryan.

"What have we here?" Darius mocked.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Getting with my niece are you?" he asked as they climbed in.

"Dare, you're only a few years older than I am. You're more like an older brother than Uncle."

"You're still my niece," he told her, smiling.

"Whatever," she mumbled, smiling.

"So, tell us," Ryan began.

"What's Miss Vanessa like?" he directed at my sister.

"She's too uptight," she said immediately. "No offense, of course."

"None taken," I said under my breath.

Darius smiled over at me and raised an eyebrow. I just shook my head.

"Van needs to seriously loosen up. High school will be good for her. It's amazing she gets to miss her freshman year, though. Mine was horrible, especially with all the seniors making our lives hell the whole year." She sighed. "Girls are devils."

"Agreed," I said unconsciously. My eyes widened when all three turned to look at me. "I, uh, mean…"

"We know what you mean." Laura smirked.

I could only nod and look up at the full moon.

We were only in the Jacuzzi for an hour when Laura announced she was going to bed and Ryan jumped up quickly to join her. After they left I tried to tell Darius I was going to bed but before I could he got out of the Jacuzzi but not before turning back to look at me.

"I should be going too. I'll see you in the morning."

With that he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed inside. Confused, I looked at his departure until I saw him enter Laura's room.

I didn't want to think twice about so instead I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. After toweling off I padded quietly inside and to my room where I anxiously pulled off my bathing suit. I heard a soft click before I had the chance to pull on other clothes and I turned around cautiously. My door was open about an inch and a light breeze was coming through it. Odd, I thought, I am positive I closed the door. Picking up my robe I wrapped it around myself before closing my door shut and locking it.

There, I thought, that should keep it closed. I finished dressing into Embry's t-shirt and boxer shorts then turned to unlock my door. I felt pressure on it from the other side but before I opened it the pressure left. Not wanting to freak myself out any more than I am, I went to my bed and took my phone off my dresser.

4 new text messages. 2 missed calls. 1 voice message.

I quickly read through the text messages from Kim, Jake, Quil, and Embry. All saying good bye from earlier. I texted them all back quickly with a hello and moved on to my missed calls. The first one was from Sam's number which I figured is Paul and the second was from Leah. I listened to Paul's voice message telling me to call him whenever.

I quickly dialed his number and listened as it rang 3 times before a ruckus on the other side sounded on the phone.

There was a bang and a couple of grumbles before a voice talked, "Do you have any clue what time it is?" Sam sounded incredibly grumpy and I tried to hide my laugh with a cough.

"Hey, Sam, it's Vanessa."

"Oh! Vanessa, hey what's up?" Sam greeted, forgetting that I had woken him from his beauty sleep.

"I was wondering if Paul is there?" I asked, rubbing my nose with the hand not holding the phone.

"He just woke up. I'll tell him you're here." I heard shuffling on the other side before Paul's voice came on.

"What?" he snapped. I flinched back and regretted calling instantly.

"Paul?" I asked timidly.

I heard his breath whoosh out before he talked amiably, "Ness! I didn't know it was you. Are you ok? Everything going good done there?" he asked in a rush.

"Mmhmm. Everything is fine down here. Laura and Uncle Darius are here."

"Darius? Isn't he supposed to be in jail?" Paul asked, concerned.

"He is?" I was shocked. I'm sure if he was then Dad wouldn't have invited him.

"Yea, I answered the phone one night about 4 years ago and he was asking for your Dad. I got John and asked who that was and what that was about. He sounded like he was in trouble. John told me he had to bail him out of jail and after he got back he told me he had to stay in there for 5 years. He told me what Darius did too and Nessa I think you should stay away from him. I'm not going to tell you what he did because I don't think you can handle that right now."

"Ok," I mumbled, biting my finger nail.

"How long is he staying?" Paul asked anxiously.

"A week at most." I heard Paul sigh heavily.

"Promise me you'll stay away from him. Stay near John the whole time if you can. Go to bed early and lock your doors. Okay?"

I bit harder on my nail and heard a crack as it broke.

"You're biting your nails, huh?" Paul guessed. I could almost hear his smile.

"You always do that when you're nervous. It's okay, Ness. It's all going to be fine. Trust me?" he asked.

"Of course," I responded, putting my hand down to stop from biting my torn cuticle.

"Alright. Leah says you'll be down for her birthday in October, right?" I tried to think of when my mother said we would be visiting and the 14th popped into my head. "Yea, the 14th," I replied.

"I'll see you then, turns out Leah and Sam are getting pretty serious," he grumbled.

"I heard. I'm supposed to call her right now," I told him, scooting further on my bed and laying with my head on the pillows.

"Good. I'll let you go then. Be safe, call me whenever you want." I heard shuffling in the distance and a wolf howl.

"The wolves miss you, Ness," Paul joked.

"Whatever, Pauli. I'll talk to you later. I love you," I told him, sighing.

"Love you too, sis. Night." The line went dead and my heart faltered a little.

"Night," I mumbled to the other end.

Biting my lip I looked at the clock that read 1 am and contemplated calling Leah. She probably thinks I'm a horrible friend. Contemplating whether I should wake her I dialed anyway and listened until the 4th ring.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Leah?" I asked quietly. "Why are we whispering?" I asked in a hush tone.

I heard her gentle laugh before she answered in a normal voice.

"Sorry, I was trying to keep my voice down because of my parents. I thought you were Sam." That stung a little bit.

"But I'm glad it's you. I've been waiting for you to call all night!" she exclaimed. I could hear something click in the distance and I sighed.

"Are you smoking?" I asked, turning on my side to look out the window.

"How could you tell?" she asked amazed.

"The lighter is noisy," I explained, letting my eyes drift closed.

"Seriously? Shit, you think my parents could hear it?" I heard shuffling on the other line before a quiet snap sounded.

"Never mind. I'm outside on the roof now." I heard more clicking before she puffed with a sigh. I rolled my eyes and gave a huff.

"Leah, that stuff will kill you. You're getting addicted," I stated.

"I can stop. I just chose not to." I heard her quiet laugh and smiled.

You can never stay mad at your best friend. "Mmhmm. I bet," I replied.

"So you were going to tell me about you and Sam?" I asked before we could broach further on the smoking subject.

"Oh! V, he's so great. He's the sweetest guy I have ever met. I cannot believe how amazing he is. Especially since he's 19 and I'm only 16. It doesn't even matter to him, though. Omg, and guess what, V!" she rushed out, enthused.

"Hmm?"

"He's never actually had a real girlfriend before. Just dates. I'm his first! Oh, and you'll never believe this." She lowered her voice. "He's a virgin."

"Really?" I asked surprised. If Paul isn't then I would assume Sam definitely isn't.

"Yea," she confirmed.

"Are you sure?" I asked suspiciously.

"I was surprised too, but I asked Paul and he said he was and then I asked Sam. Sam gave Paul hell for telling me." She laughed. "It's weird, though, since Sam is already 19 and Paul is only 17 you would think that Sam isn't."

"I agree." I heard my phone beep and I looked to see Embry calling me.

"Leah, Embry's calling me. Let me tell him I'm talking to you," I explained.

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to tell you we're officially together. I'm going to bed right now but I'll give you more details tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you. Night."

She replied with the same and I switched calls.

"Hey, Emb," I greeted him.

"Nessa?" He sounded surprised and I raised my eyebrow.

"Who else would it be?" I laughed.

"I thought you would be in bed by now. Considering you woke up at the crack dawn." He chuckled. Now that he mentioned it I was feeling really tired and I yawned. "I hope I didn't wake you up," Embry said worriedly.

"No," I assured him. I turned on my side while keeping the phone pressed tight to my ear and snuggled up to Lil E. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just entertaining Jake and Quil. They're asleep now. Oh, and sorry for the messages they sent you. I—I'm not moping," he assured me.

"I know," I lied.

"Good," he breathed in relief.

I smiled at his voice and breathed slowly through my mouth, feeling drowsy.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Mmm," I responded.

"Do you want to go?" he asked nervously.

"No," I told him. If this was the only way I could talk to him I would take it. I wasn't going to waste my time with sleep if it meant leaving Embry.

"What do you wanna talk 'bout?" he asked.

"How's your summer going?" I asked slowly.

I didn't hear his voice for about 30 seconds so I called his name.

"I was thinking, sorry. Um, you want the truth or the lie?" I contemplated it in my head for a minute.

"Lie to me," I told him.

He chuckled deep in his throat. Odd, his voice is already getting deeper. "Okay," he said. "Life is great! Never been better, I'm having the absolute time of my life, Vanessa!" he lied, laying on the sarcasm thick.

"Translation meaning, life sucks, it's been horrible, and I'm having the worst time of my life, Ness," he said truthfully.

"I said lie to me," I replied sadly, feeling that horrible gut retching feeling in my stomach.

"I could never lie to you," he replied.

"You could try," I said pathetically.

He chuckled again and I heard him mumble under his breath. "Silly girl."

It was silent for a couple minutes. Not an awkward I don't know what to say silence more of a peaceful calming silence.

"What are you thinking about," I asked him.

"You," he responded immediately. I felt myself smile and let out a breath of air.

"What about me?" I asked curiously.

"How much I miss you. It sucks not having my best friend here."

I frowned and tried not to think about that. "Don't think about it, Embry."

He laughed bitterly. "What else should I think about?" he asked.

I thought about that for a minute and let my sleep induced haze turn the conversation in a different direction. "Do you remember what I tried to tell you in my room when we were packing?" I asked him. His breathing sped up and I gave a small smile.

"Barely." Liar.

"I wanted to tell you the secret I was keeping," I reminded him, curling up to Lil E tighter.

"I remember." I could practically feel his impatience for me to tell him now. "I wanted to tell you that…"

I prolonged the moment further just for the enjoyment of Embry squirming.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"I…" I heard him huff as I stalled.

"Nessa," he whined. "Tell me!"

I laughed under my breath.

"I told Leah that you're my best friend and I love you. That should explain everything."

It was silent again before Embry sighed.

"I know that and I love you too, Ness." I don't think Embry understood, maybe in time he would get the kind of love I meant.

The love that makes my head spin and my toes curl thinking about him. Maybe one day he would get that he means the world to me. Maybe one day he'll see that he's the one for me.

**Review please(:**


	13. Part II Fresh

Part II-Chapter 5: Fresh Start

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original **_**Twilight**_** characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Crush-David Archuleta_

_Fifteen-Taylor Swift_

_Start all Over-Miley Cyrus (it pains me to put this song in here)_

**Day 3**

I heard a loud vibrate in my ear and jumped in my spot. The vibrating continued and I hissed through my teeth before picking the damn thing up.

"What?" I snapped.

"Vanessa?" Kim's quiet voice asked.

"Oh, God I'm sorry Kim. I didn't know it was you. You woke me up." I laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Vanessa. I figured you'd be up by now," she mumbled.

"What time is it?" I asked as I dragged my body out of bed and sat up.

"It's almost 1pm," she replied cheerfully.

"It is?" I gasped. I guess I had fallen asleep on the phone with Embry last night.

"Yea," she chirped. "I was just calling to say hello."

I grinned. Kim was so different from that of my other friends. She was quiet like me and had a meek personality.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked, walking over to my dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans and tank top.

"I'm good. I can't wait until school starts, though," she mumbled shyly.

"Still on Jared?" I asked.

I thought it was incredibly cute how in love with Jared Kim was. Paul and Jared are best friends and even though I've mentioned her to him more than once he still doesn't look at her or make any attempt to. Jared is a jerk. I'll be one to admit it because he is. I like everyone, whether they hate me or not but I won't lie about a person's character.

"Of course, he's like a God," she gushed. "I wish he would notice me just once. You know?" she sighed longingly.

"I'm sure he will one day. This year could be entirely different, Kim," I tried cheering her up.

"You're right. Thank you for telling me that. I have to go to lunch with my parents but I'll text you, k?" I agreed and we said our goodbyes. I smiled to myself and dressed into new clothes for the day.

"I love the outfit," a voice said from my doorway.

I turned to see Darius appraising me. Paul's words rang through my head and I tried smiling.

"You alright?" he asked, walking over to me and taking my hand in his.

"I'm fine," I assured him, casually slipping my hand from his to change my earrings.

Darius looked put off but crossed his arms over his chest and smiled again.

"You're parents told us not to wake you but when the clock hit 1 I had to see if you died." He laughed.

"Ha, yea…sorry I was up on the phone with Embry all night," I explained, watching as his face turned sour.

"Cool, you're parents said we're going to have lunch here." I nodded and we both went to the dining room. Laura and Ryan were huddled close together and talking in hushed tones with smiles on their faces and Dad looked at them with a frown while Mom looked relieved.

We ate lunch and watched movies that day. It passed rather quickly just had the week Darius stayed. I stayed away from him like Paul suggested and he struggled to stay closer to me. He didn't seem threatening but I kept my distance nonetheless. He finally left after a week and said he would be back for Thanksgiving. He kissed my cheek when he left and lingered longer than needed.

Next week rolled by even quicker and I had talked nonstop with Kim, Leah, Embry, Quil, and Jake on the phone. I threw myself drastically into writing, seeing as I emailed a story to Leah and she absolutely loved it. It was about our Legends back home and a single wolf who finds their imprint. She was enthused.

The month flew by quickly and before I knew what was happening my mother took me out for brand new clothes, only the best according to her, and school supplies. She didn't even let me pick my own backpack. Instead she ordered a custom made Louise Vuitton purse large enough to hold 3 books per period and notebooks that the school sent over.

I sort of liked the purse. It was very colorful and the inside was velvet red. I accidently made the mistake of looking at the price tag tucked neatly away inside. I think my mother plotted that to make sure I knew how much she was spending on me and to uphold her precious reputation. Or I could be completely delusional but I'll go with the former. She also came in with another bag which was pure white with gold clasps. I liked it more, until I learned that it cost 3 thousand dollars, over a thousand more than the latter. I would personally like a 60$ backpack like I had back home.

I showed Leah all the new clothes Mom got me and I told her that I would be giving them all to her when I got to her house for her birthday. She was ecstatic. I was glad. It was now the day before school started and I was picking out something nice to wear but not too nice for school. Sighing, I figured I should just wear one of the outfits Mother bought.

I went over to my walk in closet and let myself gasp in wonder at all the different clothes and shoes. I picked out a simple black tank top that reached above my belly button and grimaced. The only good part about it was the rhinestone straps. I put it over my arm casually and looked through my denim jeans to pick a pair of dark washed and a pair of hot pink chucks I brought from home. I set those on my dresser and set a bebe necklace down on top.

"Now just time to go to bed and wake up for school." I sighed.

I settled myself into my comfy bed and rested my head on top of Lil E and thought of everything that could possibly go wrong at school tomorrow. My last thought was of a vicious cheerleader sticking gum in my hair and then I feel asleep.

**Day 1 of High School**

"Nessa, it's time to wake up," a soft voice whispered as they shook my shoulders slightly. "If you want to shower before school you'll have to get up now, honey."

"Daddy?" I mumbled groggily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and looking into the blue eyes of my father who smiled down at me.

"Hey, baby, gotta get up, okay?" I nodded and he left the room silently.

I looked at my alarm clock which he turned off already and it read 5:45. So, early, I groaned in my head. I dragged myself out of bed and grabbed my robe for the bathroom. After showering quickly and running muse through my hair to make it stay wavy, I went to my room and dressed for the day also putting on a hot pink coat to match my shoes. Grabbing my purse and Coach shopping bag filled with my other books I exited the room and made my way into the kitchen. I set down my things on the counter and grabbed orange juice from the fridge and a protein bar.

After I finished my orange juice I put it in the sink and heard Dad call out that he was going in the car. We had finally received out car a week after arriving. I ran downstairs with my stuff and felt around in my bag for sunglasses my mother recently bought me. Why she had to buy me designer sunglasses too I'll never know. I got into our Escalade and set my bags down by my feet. I pulled on my sunglasses and ran my fingers through my hair and looked for my phone in my bag. I grabbed it clumsily and turned it off so the battery wouldn't waste.

"You excited?" Dad asked as we pulled out of the driveway and onto the freeway.

"More nervous than anything," I admitted.

"It'll get better when the week goes by," he assured me. "I remember my first day of high school. I had made the varsity football team the summer before and the other seniors kind of welcomed me to their group already. I didn't hang out with my grade and that was the mistake I made. I was too used to hanging out the seniors on my team that when they graduated I only had a couple guys from the team."

"If I hang out with my age group then I'll be with freshman and I'm starting as a sophomore." Dad had not pulled up to the school and I grimaced.

"That's the difficult part. Try not telling your age, okay? Most people don't take well to smart kids and I want this place to be different from La Push. If they ask tell them, but not unless. Oh, and have fun with those AP classes." He winked and I glared halfheartedly at him.

"Time to go?" I asked sadly.

He nodded grimly and we got out of the car and stepped onto the cement. I looked around and saw three flights of stairs leading up to the gigantic school surrounded by fields of grass.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"Yea, whoa," Dad agreed.

We looked at each other and started up the many steps to the main building. There weren't too many students lulling around to which I was grateful and I saw the redhead and brunette from the boardwalk. I smiled toward them and they looked toward each other, shocked.

"I told you!" the brunette shouted enthusiastically.

"Is that her Dad?" the redhead gaped. "He looks like he's 20!"

I passed them by with an amused smile and tightened my bag on my shoulder.

"Damn, did you see her clothes? She's got to be super rich," the redhead told her friend.

I frowned slightly but kept on to the entrance door and we entered. I felt coolers hit my face and I pulled my sunglasses to the back of head. Dad led us over to the office attendant and we saw her look up as we approached.

"Hello, my daughter Vanessa is starting today. We were told to get the map, class schedule, and locker number here," Dad said smoothly to the swooning office attendant.

"Y-yes sir," she replied, scurrying around until she came back with papers in hand. She handed them to me and offers a friendly smile.

"I would take the time now to get your books in your locker and check out both you first and second period classes. We have 2 lunch schedules and you have lunch A which means you get out of school at 2:30 and start school at 7:30. We have 3 periods then a 15 minutes break after that we have 2 periods and lunch and finally 3 periods then school ends. On Fridays we have half days which entails only your first 4 periods then it switches to the last 4 periods the next Friday. The schedule can be confusing but if you need help ask your teachers.

"Since you have all AP classes you'll need a bigger locker which is already registered to you in sophomore hall. All the halls have their names above them on signs which are hard to miss. The majority of your classes happen to be in your building which is incredibly great. The school map is very distinct so you shouldn't have that much problem. Have a nice day." She smiled genuinely.

"Thank you," I said politely back. I unfolded the school map and saw we were only a building away from my locker. "Help me unload?" I asked Dad.

He nodded and grabbed one of my bags. We walked through the courtyard and to the building marked C. I located my locker at the very end by the girl's bathroom and next to a water fountain and library. I looked at my schedule and noticed it was also across from my first and second period class. Maybe Kim was asking God to help me today.

"Looks like you got the best locker," Dad noted.

I smiled at him and lifted up the notch that held my locker in place. I pulled out my lock for it and clasped it on. It was purple and slightly broken but it was from my locker back in La Push and I wasn't about to learn another combination.

"I guess I did," I replied. We piled in all my books and other school supplies then looked over my class schedule after I tucked it in my binder next to a picture of my friends back home.

"You're taking shop?" he asked, amazed.

"I like to fix cars." I shrugged.

"Since when?"

"A while." I laughed lightly. "I taught Jacob how to fix them a while back. It seems easy enough."

"Wow." He smiled. "Well, I guess I should go. School starts in a little while and I'm sure you wanna take a walk around campus."

"Okay, are you picking me up?" I ask, pulling my first 3 books into my bag.

"Wild dogs couldn't hold me back." He laughs.

He hugs me goodbye and I close my locker with a sigh and turn to walk to the other buildings holding my classes. Just as I took a step forward someone stepped in front of me and blocked my way.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to walk around them. They went the same way and I gave a chuckle at how awkward this is. I looked up to apologize and find myself staring into familiar brown eyes.

"Hey, you're the girl who bought my wolf, right?" he asked with a kind smile.

"Yea, that's me. Cory, right?" He nodded. "I've been to that glass place at least a hundred times since then and I haven't seen you."

"I was actually vacationing. I very rarely get to do that." He chuckled.

"Oh, really? Where'd you go?" I asked. If he was in my grade it would be good to have a friend here who can show me around.

"Seattle, Washington. My grandpa set me up to show an old glass gallery our work." He blushed, rubbing his neck nervously.

"That's awesome. I just moved from Washington. I lived on a reservation called La Push," I explained as he started following me when I continued walking.

"You're Indian?" Cory asked as we rounded a corner leading to a new row of classes.

"We prefer the term Native American." I laughed. "I'm not Indian. I'm half Portuguese and half Native American."

"Oh." He blushed. "I get it."

I looked around and saw my third period class. Room 201: Agriculture Mechanics III.

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure," I replied, giving him my binder. I saw him smile at the pictures and overlook Leah's more than once.

"She's pretty, huh?" I asked him. I saw him redden but nod. "She's my best friend along with that boy right there." I pointed out to Embry and I on a swing set in Forks.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked curiously. Unlike other guys, when he asked he seemed just curious.

"No." I shook my head. Though I wish everyday he was, I added in my head. "He's just my best friend." I smiled.

"Cool," he replied. He looked over my schedule and with almost every line his eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You're taking all AP classes?"

"Except for extracurricular and clubs, yes."

"Damn," he breathed. "You're a cheerleader?" he asked suddenly. Confused I looked at the schedule but didn't see anything like that.

"Huh?" I said for lack of a better word.

"Your binder. You have a cheerleading outfit on."

Realization hit immediately and I laughed aloud instantly. "Oh, no. God, no." I laughed again.

"It was a dare. Leah and I had to steal a cheerleading costume from Fork's high school and parade in it all day. It made the girls really mad since they only have those costumes for show. They don't have enough students for any sports unless they get together with QTS," I explained with a chuckle at the end.

Cheerleader? Yea, right, I thought. Speaking of dares, though, Embry still has one to finish. "Hold on a second," I told Cory, fishing around in my giant purse until I pulled my phone out. I turned it on and waited while it loaded. After it loaded I sent a quick text to Embry.

"_Embry(: did you ever finish that dare?"-Ness_

"There," I said, turning my phone off again and placing it back inside my bag.

Cory cocked his head to the side and I shrugged it off as nothing. "You also have mechanics and veterinary science. So I'm guessing you're a junior."

"Nope, my parents just wanted to ensure I had that spot. I want to be a Vet," I explained, retrieving my class schedule to look over the rest.

_Period 1-AP Veterinary Science_

_Period 2-Algebra 2_

_Period 3-AP Automotive Powertrain Systems_

_Break A_

_Period 4-AP U.S. History Seminar_

_Period 5-Advanced Single and Family Living_

_Lunch A_

_Period 6- AP Classical and Mythological Literature_

_Period 7-Pysical Education-Water Polo_

_Period 8-AP Spanish 4_

"You must be incredibly smart then because all of your classes except for P.E are junior and senior levels."

"I guess," I mumbled, feeling my face burn. Dad even told me not to let people know I'm smart and here I go blowing it.

"That's awesome," he said with finality.

"Really?" I asked, putting my binder back in my bag know that I've been to all four first classes.

"Totally." He smiled. "I'm basically in all your classes except for Spanish, Auto, and Vet Science."

"So, you're a junior?" I was a little put off because now I had done two things my dad said not to.

"Yea, don't tell anyone, but," he lowered his voice, leaning in toward me. "I skipped a grade."

"Really?" I beamed. He nodded, looking shy suddenly. "Me too," I assured him. I saw him relax and grin instantly.

"Wow, that's scary cool."

I agreed. More students were rushing into the building now and I heard a loud bell signal that it was time to get to class. "I should go," I told him.

"Me too. I'll see you in 2nd period. Right?"

"Yea," I agreed. We parted ways and I went to the classroom by my locker. I took a deep breath and pressed my hand to turn the knob. Fight or flight, I thought.

**Review please. It would mean the world to me(:**


	14. Part II New

Part II-Chapter 6: New Kid on the Block

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original Twilight characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_New Kid In Town-The Eagles_

_Expectations-Belle and Sebastian_

_Let's Go Out Tonight-Craig Armstrong_

I walked into the classroom and was grateful to be the first one inside. I introduced myself to the younger lady at the front of the room and learned she would be my teacher. She was pretty young for being a high school Vet teacher but I wasn't one to judge. She told me her name was Ms. Dayle and gave me a syllabus for the semester.

I took a seat at the front of the room by her desk just in case I needed extra help. Soon everyone started flooding in and I was glad to see most of them looked like the scientific type. Almost all of them stared at me and instantly a taller, brown haired boy came to sit down next to me.

"Hey," he greeted me. "My name is James." He grinned at me with honest niceness and I smiled back.

"Vanessa," I told him. He opened his mouth to say more but Ms. Dayle, who everyone seemed to know already and called her Doc, started to go over the syllabus.

The class was actually really interesting and next week we're even going to an animal shelter to help with the pets there. James even offered to walk me to my next class and I let him guide me to Algebra 2. He told me the teacher was pretty hard to understand because of his accent and that he had him when he was a junior last year. He saw the rest of my schedule and told me he'd see me again in Auto and I walked into my next class.

After introducing myself to the teacher, Mr. Fangary, we went over the curriculum and Cory walked in and waved at me before coming to sit beside me.

"How you liking the school so far?" he asked, unpacking his backpack.

"It's actually pretty nice. It's nothing like my old school, that's for sure."

"Yea, it's not so bad here. I mean, it could be worse." He shrugs.

That class passed by pretty fast and I was in Auto shop in less than an hour later. I love auto, it's pretty much the only class where I feel like I'm really good at. The other classes, while easy, don't come as naturally as auto does. It's not like I even love building cars so much as I feel closer to the guys when I do. It's something we all had in common, especially me and Jake.

I was only a little surprised to see that there was only one other girl in this class and the instructor did not look too happy about it. He grumbled out his name, Rob (apparently he didn't go by a last name), and told me my partner is the only other girl in here, Danika Sanders. I passed by James and he smiled at me before taking a seat in front of me.

I went to say hello to Danika but she was nodding her head to her ipod and ignored me completely. Great, I thought, this will be just like La Push. She wasn't the typical mean girl. She dressed completely different from them in her ripped jeans and black tank top. She had super straight blonde hair and a lip piercing among the other 10 on her ears.

She seemed pretty…punk, if that was even the right weird. She certainly had the right make up to be punk. Thick black liner coated her dark brown eyes and made them appear several times larger. She kept nibbling on her lip and it looked like they were healing from a wound already. She was pretty enough and different from all the other girls I've seen her. This was not the typical blonde beach bunny.

"Everyone shut up and get to know your partners. Danika, I-pod away now!" the teacher barked out and she rolled her eyes and put it away with a heavy sigh.

"I'm Danika," she told me, barely glancing at me before crossing her legs on her desk and leaning back in her chair.

"I'm Vanessa." I smiled politely. "I'm new here and I don't really know how this partners thing works. Do you mind explaining?"

She lifted in eyebrow in response as if to ask if I were crazy. After taking my silence as an answer she took her feet off the desk and turned to face me. Her long hair followed her moves and cascaded down to her belly button.

"Alright, Barbie, here's how it works. We are not partners that's just a title and you don't talk to me and I won't talk to you. Do your own work 'cause I'm not doing it for you and keep out of my way."

I was slightly confused about her Barbie comment considering I'm not the one with blonde hair but I let it slide. I was use to this type of treatment at my old school but it still stung a bit to be judged. She must have seen the stricken look on my face before I masked it because she grimaced.

"My name is Vanessa and that's fine. I'll try my best to stay out of your way and not hurt your grade," I replied calmly, laying my bag on the school desk in front of me.

"Uh ok," she mumbled, slightly taken aback.

It seemed this class was going to be the only one I would be having trouble with after all. I sighed. There wasn't much I could do but try to be nice and do my best. At least I could work on cars in peace without a busy body partner chatting me up. Rob finally started the class a half hour in and took this time to quiz us on all the parts that went in a vintage 1967 mustang, the original car designer just died over the weekend which I suppose is the reason for the pop quiz.

"Skye, what does an HEI Distributor do?"

My head popped up from circling my fingers along the chipping wood desk. "It depends what kind of HEI Distributor it is," I replied.

"HEI, Race Only 50000 Volt Distributor – Pertronix," he challenged me.

I smiled. It was the exact Distributor we had to use on a car my Dad had bought a year ago.

"That, sir, produces 42% more energy in the coil with 46% faster spark breakdown time allowing 48% more peak current to reach the spark plug. This distributor also features a vacuum lockout and welded mechanical advance to improve timing stability and mechanical reliability. It's probably the most expensive one on the market," I answered flawlessly.

Rob and the rest of the students looked completely stunned and I blushed under their intense gazes. Just what I needed, I thought, more students making fun of me.

"Oh my God, marry me," James said in awe, smiling like a child who received a lollipop.

"You're amazing," another boy declared from the front of the room.

Even Rob looked impressed but quickly recovered and asked more students questions. My partner even looked at me a little differently after that. Maybe I had done something right.

The day after that didn't pass by very slowly. It came and went and I was glad for the minimal conversation I had to make with people. Few people talked to me considering there were quite a few new students but a lot of stares came my way. I was only too happy when 2:30 rolled around and Embry's phone number popped up on my screen.

"Hello?" I answered joyfully, a full smile on my lips. I slammed my locker closed and pressed the phone tighter to my ear in order to hear Embry's voice above the hallway chatter.

"NESSA!" He screamed in the receiver. I had to hold the phone away from my ear until he calmed down. "How is your first day? I made sure to call right when you got out in case it was horrible and you needed a friend to talk to."

I chuckled a little and shook my head. "No, no it was good. It's a lot better than La Push."

"Good, I would have had to come down there and kick some ass" he joked. I think he might have been serious, though.

I saw James walking up to me and tried to focus on what Embry was saying but James was smiling and leaning up against my locker.

"Um, yea. Emb, let me call you back, ok? I have to go." I smiled at James and held up one finger and listened to Embry's dejected response.

"Oh. That's cool. Text me or call when you're not busy, bye Ness."

I hung up with Embry and looked up at James.

"I was hoping I'd catch you on the way out. I was wondering if you wanna hang out after school? A couple of friends and I were going to head down to the beach tonight. Sort of a back to school bon fire at the dunes."

"Um." I thought it over in my head and I'd never really been on the beach so far since I've been here. It sounded nice to get away from the house and meet some new people but I was still unsure what their intentions were. "Sure." I didn't have much to lose. I lost everything I had back in La Push so I figured why not?

"Awesome." He grinned. He was kind of cute when he did that. I blushed at my thoughts and glanced down at my hot pink shoes. "Here give me your phone," he asked, putting his hand out.

Confused, I gave it to him and watched as he pressed a few buttons and pressed it back in my palm.

"Text me around 7pm and I'll come pick you up. Bring a sweater because it gets cold at night."

I nodded even though I never got cold. In La Push it was always cold and here it was blistering even at night. "I'll see you then." I waved goodbye and watched him walk away to his friends, one girl giving me a glare as she turned away. I hope this wasn't going to turn out bad. My stomach flipped at all the things that could go wrong.


	15. Part II Dance

Part II-Chapter 7: Save The Last Dance For Embry

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original Twilight characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Raining Men-Rihanna ft. Nicki Minaj_

_Heartbreak Warfare-John Meyer_

_Dreaming of You-Selena_

When 6pm rolled around I was anything but ready and excited to go to this bonfire tonight. My nerves were electric and I was so anxious about meeting new people. I had successfully evaded the attention of these teenagers at school today but now I was being thrown to the wolves. My mother was only too happy for me to go out tonight and make new friends. Especially after hearing that I was going with a boy, a senior boy at that.

I didn't tell anyone else I was going out tonight. I would see how this went before telling Leah about it. I sighed as I looked in the mirror of my bathroom. My eyes were lifeless today and I tried getting excited about going out. I had never really been to a party before and I wasn't too sure what it was going to be like. I ran a brush through my ringlets and watched as the curls turned into loose waves that framed my chest. I swiped on a little mascara and eyeliner on to look a little livelier and exited the bathroom.

I changed into dark wash jeans and long sleeved white shirt. I put on some white sandals and took a black pea coat just in case I would end up getting cold. It was only 6:15pm so I decided to paint my nails black and it took just a half hour. At 6:45pm I went outside to the balcony and sat there looking at the early sun set. It was really beautiful here. The way the sun shined over the water and the glistening over it. Breathtaking.

I spotted a white Mercedes SUV driving up the steep hill to my house and I noticed James in the passenger side with the whole car filled except for the front seat which I'm guessing is reserved for me. I walked into the house and let my parents know I was leaving before grabbing my bag and coat. My mom insisted he come upstairs to meet her and dad. I sighed heavily but complied.

"Hey," I greeted him as he stepped out of the car.

"Do you mind coming upstairs to say hello to my mother?" I asked, nibbling on my bottom lip. His eyes flickered at the motion and stayed there a moment before nodding.

"Sure, no problem."

"And one last thing. I'm so sorry," I apologized in advance.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"You'll see." I lead him up the stairs to the living room and saw my mother and father sitting at the dining table. We walked to where they were and I introduced James to them.

"James, this is my mother Linda and my father John."

"Nice to meet you, sir." James shook his hand and greeted my mother as well. "I can definitely see who Vanessa takes her looks after, miss."

I turned to him in surprise at calling my mother miss because she certainly wasn't that young. My mother smiled at him and assessed us before going over her rules. "I want her home by 1 considering it's a school night."

"That won't be a problem."

"If anything happens to her, James, except some very angry Native American's coming to your door," my dad warned him.

James looked utterly confused and I laughed nervously. "Don't worry about that," I assured him.

I made sure to get us both out of there soon after that and hopped into his car.

"Jeez, take long enough?" An icy cold voice shouted from the very back.

I looked back, startled, and saw the same girl from earlier today that glared at me.

"Shut up, we're on our way now," James shouted back. I heard her huff and stayed silent.

I was anxious the entire way to the beach and even his friends with their laughter and smiles couldn't ease my nerves. There were 6 people in the back total and 4 were boys. I liked listening to some of the boys banter though and I was proud of myself when I successfully learned their names.

There was Nate who had black shaven hair and was very tall and thin; sitting beside him was his twin sister Natasha who had long shiny black hair, big light brown eyes, and a very petite figure. Next to her sat her boyfriend Alejandro whom they called AJ and his Spanish features were eye catching. He had dark brown hair that went down the nape of his neck and into his dark green eyes and a lean, muscular build.

Then there was the next row of people in the car. A very stocky boy named Adam was grinning and laughing the whole time and he reminded me exactly of Quil. He was completely different looking apart from his enormous size but he had light blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there was Milo who was the most attractive of them all but also the quietest.

He reminded me of Embry, quiet and brooding, but when Adam would crack some joke he would send out a hearty laugh and smile. I don't know why but suddenly that gave me butterflies. He was handsome with his sharp features and hazel eyes. His dark brown hair curled into his left eye and he constantly was pushing it back with his strong hands. He looked tall and muscular but not overly so like Adam. His perfect white smile contrasted against his tan skin and looked stark sitting against Adam's pale arm.

At the very end there was the girl who didn't like me, Kelsey. She was really very pretty. She had long strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. There was a splattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks and her nose was dainty and upturned. She was slender and I noticed earlier today she was tall, at least 5'9. I had seen many pretty girls in photo shoots daily and her attitude reminded me of theirs. She knew she was beautiful.

And finally there was James sitting in the driver seat next to me. James is the typical popular boy. Amazing good looks what with his light brown hair sticking up sporadically at all ends and his baby blue eyes and devilish smile. He was hot. I blushed just thinking that. It definitely wasn't like me to classify guy's looks but I was in a car full of very handsome men. None of them compared to Embry though. Embry's russet looks beat out everyone else.

We arrived at the beach very quickly considering my house was right down the street from it. It wasn't crowded at all considering it was a Monday but there seemed to be a huge group a few hundred feet away from where we parked. We gathered up everything including all the blankets and chairs. Adam and Milo grabbed a huge cooler from the truck and James and AJ grabbed a smaller one after them.

I could make out a huge bonfire further down the sand and shivered as the wind lifted my hair and sent a cold chill throughout my body. I frowned at the sudden drop in temperature and my inability to conform to it. I threw on my pea coat which helped the chill on the back of my neck. Someone jostled my right arm and I looked up into James' smiling face.

"Ever been to a bonfire?" He asked, his feet kicking up sand as he walked.

I nodded. "Back in Washington it's really cold so we always had bonfire's going on."

I didn't mention the fact that it was on the reservation or that we all listened to the tribal stories when we were little kids.

"Where in Washington?" he asked casually, seeming interested in what I have to say.

I bit my lip, contemplating if I should mention I lived on the res. People didn't generally know how to act when you told them you're Native American. They always think the generic things.

I looked down at my feet and sighed. "La Push. It's an Indian Reservation along the coast; almost at the tip of the state by the Canadian Border." Better he knew the truth.

His smile seemed genuine. "That's cool." I nodded and flicked a piece of hair from my face. "I don't know much about Reservations. Maybe later you could tell me more?"

At least then he wouldn't make the wrong assumptions on what it's like. "Yea," I agreed.

It wasn't too much longer when we reached the other kids. There had to be at least 100 of them. We were way far from the rest of the population and I think it had something to do with the fact that there was underage drinking. Every girl there was wearing the tiniest outfits possible without breaking any laws. It made me shiver just thinking of being that exposed.

"You cold?" a voice to my left asked. I looked up, startled to see Milo walking next to me.

"Oh, no I'm fine." I waved away his concern. "I just don't understand how those girls can't be freezing." I looked toward the ones in their bikini's making their way over to the ocean.

Milo shakes his head in what looks to be disgust. "They all dress ridiculous." He looks down at me. "It's nice to see at least one person around here has morals." He cocks a lopsided grin and I smile back.

I open my mouth to start a conversation with him but the ringing in my pocket stops me. I pull out my phone and see Embry's picture of us pop up on the screen. My mood picks up even more and I excuse myself from Milo to walk away from the music that is blasting in front of us.

"Hello?" I answer, grinning ear to ear.

"Nessa! I didn't think you would answer." He sighed. "I've been worried about you," he tells me. I can hear it in his voice actually.

"Don't be, Emb. I'm doing really well," I raise my voice over the music so he can hear me.

"Where are you?"

I walk further away and find a perfect spot to sit on some abandon piece of wood. "I'm at a back to school thing at the beach."

"Oh." It was awkwardly silent on his end. "Well I was just calling to say I missed you. I'm trying to get a job so I can buy a plane ticket there. I was thinking if I save all my money I can buy a ticket by spring break."

My heart warmed at the words. "Oh, Embry! That's so sweet. You don't have to do all that for me though." I desperately wanted him to come though.

"I'd do anything for you." His voice was serious. I could almost hear his grim expression.

"I know you would." I saw a figure walking up to me and I knew I'd have to come socialize soon. "I have to go, Emb, but I promise I'll call you tomorrow night and I'll tell you all about how it's like here."

He sighed heavily. I knew he was hurting. "Ok. I love you, Ness."

James waved shyly at me and scratched the back of his head.

"I love you too. Tell the boys the same."

"Ya know, I don't think I will." He snickered. "They've been a pain in my ass."

"When aren't they?" I laughed. "Try and cheer up. I'll see you Thanksgiving and we can go light fire the pale faces trash cans again." I couldn't help laughing when the memory of the boys, Leah and I dropping firebombs in the garbage cans of the Forks towns people on Thanksgiving. Some feelings don't die.

"We better. Miss you, Ness."

"Miss you more, Emb."

I heard the click on the phone and knew our call ended. Embry didn't like saying goodbye and neither did I.

"Was that you're boyfriend?" James asked curiously, drawing a figure 8 with his foot.

I was confused. "Embry? No, he's my best friend back home." I only wished Embry was my boyfriend.

He nodded. "Wanna go get a drink?" I knew he meant alcohol and I had never really had any.

I was always overly curious about it. I stole quick sips here and there on New Years and family dinners but was always turned down when I asked for more.

I decided I really wanted to try it.

"Yes, I would like that." I took the hand James offered and got to my feet.

We walked over to his cooler he brought and he reached in and grabbed a rounded bottle with pink fluid inside of it. He handed it to me and I inspected it carefully. I knew the risks of drinking and I knew I wasn't going to drink that much of it but I couldn't help but feel excited. I was being the average teenager! I was going to a party and drinking alcohol and even out with a very cute boy.

I opened the bottle and took a tiny sip of it. It tasted sweet and fuzzy on my tongue. I sipped a little more and it tasted so good. Like bubbly fruit with something else. This time I took an even larger sip and grinned.

"Slow down, girl." Adam bumped my arm. "Don't want you passing out on us."

I blushed at my behavior and carefully sipped from the bottle. He was right, no more big swallows or else I would be stumbling around like the rest of the girls.

"I've never really drank this stuff before," I told them, hiding my burning cheeks behind my hair.

"Everyone has their first time." Milo shrugged, grabbing a beer and taking a long swallow.

I watched as Natalie and Kelsey each took a pink drink from the cooler and I didn't feel as bad. I looked around at all the people and was surprised to see the girl from my mechanics class there.

"God, you think she'd disappear already," Kelsey's voice drifted from behind me and I turned to see her looking at the same girl.

"Chill, Kels." Adam flung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Forget her."

Natashasighed. "Please don't tell me you're talking about Danika again." She looked over at the Danika and shook her head and leaned closer to AJ.

"I have a class with her." I spoke up. "She doesn't really seem friendly."

Adam snorted and James rolled his eyes. "She's definitely not friendly," James said.

Milo looked like he was going to say something but kept quiet instead.

"She's a bitch," Kelsey sneered.

I was slightly shocked to hear her speak that way toward someone. So much hate radiated from her.

"Shut up, Kelsey."

I looked at Milo and saw him glaring at her. Kelsey closed her mouth but kept her glare on. I was utterly confused as to what Danika did that made them hate her so much but I doubt I was going to find out tonight. Milo took off after that and I saw him find company with a couple guys lighting fireworks.

"Don't worry about him," Adam told me. I was worried, though. He seemed so upset. "He and Danika use to date last year. They had a pretty bad falling out."

I was slightly surprised at the news. I hadn't really thought that was the case. "What happened?" The words escaped my mouth before I could help it and I felt bad. I wasn't one to pry.

Adam shrugged. "I don't really know. Milo is my best friend and he won't say anything other than they broke up. She was a really nice girl" He sighed and motioned for me to sit beside him on the beach towel. I complied and he continued.

"He was completely in love with her, ya know? It wasn't some puppy dog love either. He would do anything for her. And then spring break came and we all planned a trip to San Diego but Dana couldn't come. She had to stay here and work at the mechanics place her dad owns. They aren't really well off and she couldn't leave them for a whole week. Milo really wanted to stay here with her but she told him to go and eventually she wore him out and he went."

Adam looked distraught and I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how.

"When we got back she turned her back on everyone. She was completely different. I mean, she's never been the usual girl. She's pierced everywhere the school will allow and even has a couple tattoos but she's never wore makeup. She started dressing down from her usual nice jeans and tops and wears all that black shit on her eyes. But I think the worse was her attitude. She was always the sweetest girl you could meet. She wasn't a push over but she was just nice to everyone. She's always been that way. Hell, she was the only one who could really stand Kelsey."

"Wait, they were friends?" My mouth was open a little and I'm sure I looked shocked.

"Best friends. That's how Milo and Danika met, through Kels. They never spent a moment apart since they were 3. Then when we got back she didn't speak to her at all. Completely cut off all ties with all of us but Milo. But even that didn't last very long. She had started accusing him of cheating and lying and she would scream at everything. Everything pissed her off. I have never seen her like that." He shook his head. "It destroyed Milo, I know he knew something was going on. Then a couple weeks later she called it quits right out of the blue."

I took in everything he said and breathed out, "Wow." I would have never guessed that they were all connected like that.

"I wouldn't say anything to Milo. He's never been the same since then." His blue eyes saddened and I bumped into him jokingly. "He's getting better, though. He laughs more now but he's still sad and silent a lot." Adam grinned. "You would be head over heels for him if you saw him last year. He was the life of the party. He could make anyone smile and he could stay happy for days on end. His smile was infectious"

I got a taste of that when he laughed earlier and it had made me smile. "He seems like a really good guy. He reminds me of my best friend Embry." Thinking of Embry made me smile. I missed him so much.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Adam winked, returning to his old self.

I rolled my eyes and took another swig of my drink. "No."

"But you want him to be?" He's intuitive I'll give him that much.

"Maybe." I grinned. Adam smiled and watched with interest at the girls clad in bikinis.

"I'd be careful. Embry has some competition," Adam warned me with a glint in his eye. "And that competition is fast approaching." He nodded his chin toward the water and I saw James approaching me again.

"What do you mean?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, nothing," he singed. Adam lifted himself off the towel and brushed off the sand from his shorts. With a wink, he walked away to talk to a very endowed brunette.

I couldn't not think of his word and as James took a sit next to me, scooting incredibly close, I realized what he meant. James liked me?

"Hey, was Adam over here filling your head with lies about me?" he joked.

"Oh, yes. He was just saying that you are actually a woman," I said very seriously, trying hard to contain my laughter.

His face was priceless and I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore.

"Ha ha," he mocked me. "I'm glad you like my friends," he said somberly.

"They're nice," I agreed. I didn't really talk much to most of them but the seemed nice.

"Yea," he said awkwardly. "So why move here?"

I took another drink and thought about it. "My sister was having a hard time adjusting at school." I sighed. I still couldn't help being mad. "My dad wanted to come live here to make it easier on her."

He nodded and continued asking me questions. He asked me all the basic get to know you questions and I answered them all. It wasn't until he asked my birthday that I struggled a little bit. I really didn't want anyone to know I skipped a grade and that I just turned 14.

"Um June 27th." I shifted, uncomfortable, and downed the rest of my drink. I was even so bold as to grab another one from the ice chest beside me.

"So how old are you?" he asked, way more curious than before.

I opened my drink and took another long swallow to keep from answering. I could lie; I'm really good at lying. I always feel horrible though.

"Um, guess?" That would buy me some time. Maybe I could find an escape by then.

He looked thoughtful. "14."

I stared at him. "Wha-?" I was flabbergasted. How could he possibly figure it out?

"It was pretty easy to figure out." He chuckled. "You've never had alcohol or been to a party like this. I mean you are a sophomore so I at least figured 15."

"How old are you?"

"Turning 17 in November."

"You're young for a senior," I noted.

"Late birthday." He shrugged.

A slow song came on the speakers blasting from a few meters away and James stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as he spun me around toward the fire.

The sun was setting all the way over the ocean and the smell of sea brine was enticing and magical.

"I'm dancing with you." He grinned.

The song was familiar and I felt myself remembering how Embry and I once danced to this song on the beach just as I was doing now. I tried not to cry but I knew I was going to let out some tears. I made a bold move and laid my head down against James' chest to keep him from seeing my watery eyes. All through that dance I thought of Embry and I couldn't help but feel an ache that James wasn't him.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping. I stay up and think of you.~_


	16. Part II Date

Part II-Chapter 8: It's A Date

**Review Shout Out: Happy Belated Birthday to Miss Louise Potter!**

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original Twilight characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A Thousand Stars in the Sky-Kathy Young and the Innocents**

**Material Girl-Madonna **

**The Date Song-Crashtones**

The night continued much the same. James and I danced and I stopped drinking after I became slightly light headed. I wasn't going to push my luck of coming home and having my mother see what I've done. I told James a little more about the Res and all my friends there. I didn't mention the problems I had I instead skirted over them with little hesitation and resumed the light conversation. He told me about himself and his family; apparently his dad was the mayor here and that's where the insane amounts of money came from. I assumed his family was well off considering his car. I didn't really care about money and even on the Res no one was really well off so I got a lot of looks for being one of the only family's with a huge house. It was nearing 12 when practically everyone there was flat on the ground, passed out. I wrapped my pea coat around me tighter and sat on a blanket closer to the simmering bon fire. It wasn't nearly as large as it was a few hours ago which was good considering the embers were flying everywhere. I sipped quietly on my water, waiting for James to finish finding the rest of the gang so we could head home.

"Mind if I sit?"

I look up at Milo's face and nod.

"I like it better like this," he confesses as he sits next to me. He's not close but I can feel heat radiating from him.

"What do you mean? I ask, confused. I twist around to see his handsome face illuminated by the soft amber glow of the fire.

"When everyone has finally shut up and passed out. It's nice to hear the ocean," he muses.

I smile and nod my head a couple times. "It's never like this back in Washington. Here it's so serene and the weather is perfect." I laugh. "I can actually see the sun."

Milo chuckles with me and pushes back his hair with his hand. With a sigh, he leans back with his elbows into the sand and stars up at the stars. "I use to do this with my girlfriend." He frowns. "I'm sure big mouth Adam told you everything?" he asks, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I nod, guilty, choosing to stay silent and listen.

"I don't like to talk about it," he says, looking back at the sky.

"I understand."

We stayed silent, both looking at the stars. It was just like with Embry. We wouldn't have to say anything but we knew what each other was thinking. At least he always somehow knew what I was thinking. It wasn't long after we sat there that James and his friends arrived next to us. AJ and James looked perfectly fine but Adam, Nate, Natasha, and Kelsey looked, for a better lack of a word, wasted. James had to hold up Nate while Milo grabbed Adam and AJ had Natasha on his back. I figured I might as well help Kelsey out. She didn't like me, which I was sure of, but it didn't mean I had to dislike her.

I lifted her arm over my shoulder and supported most of her weight as I dragged her all the way across the beach and into the parking lot. She was a lot heavier than I expected her to be or maybe I was just really weak. I would say it was the latter. The whole way to the car she kept complaining that she left her brand new designer sandals on the beach and she insisted I go back and retrieve them. I told her I would go back and get them but she screamed all the way to the car. I was only too happy to drop her off in her seat and sprint back to get her sandals. They were easy enough to spot but I noticed something beside them. I picked up a little silver ring and wiped off the sand it collected. Squinting to see in the darkness, I pulled out my phone and shown the light on the ring. Engraved inside were the letters KD. I had a sneaking suspicion it was Kelsey's so I ran back to the car and gently slipped it inside her pocket. It wasn't long before we arrived at my house and James offered to walk me up. I politely accepted and he walked me over to the garage entrance.

"I had a good time tonight." That was probably the cheesiest thing I could have said. "You're friends are entertaining," I said, recalling a memory of Natasha dancing on top of a trailer that was stationed quarter mile down from where we were.

"They're just plain stupid," James joked. I could tell he loved his friends though.

"I should go up. My mom is probably up waiting for me," I explained. I already saw the lap light in the living room and I knew 1 was fast approaching.

"Oh!" He started jiggling around in his jeans pocket before pulling out a Listerine strip and handing it to me. "Always gotta cover your tracks," he warned me.

I gladly stuck it on my tongue and felt the burn of it before it evaporated. "Thanks." I smiled. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." I turned to unlock the door and watched as James rode away with his friends.

I managed to not trip in the dark making my way up the stairs and was extremely surprised to see my dad on the couch instead of my mom. He was sitting there silently reading a thick book. When he heard my footsteps he turned around and lifted his glasses to the top of his head.

"Were you waiting for me?" I asked, walking over to the couch and sitting in the crook of his arm.

He wrapped his arm around me and gave me a small squeeze. "Of course. You're mother wanted to sleep so I figured I would take the night shift." He leaned his head back into the couch and closed his eyes tightly. "Did you have fun?" he asked without looking at me.

"I did." I was careful not to breathe in his vicinity. "I'm really tired though." To accent my point I made myself yawn. I knew it was bad to lie but I really didn't want to risk him finding out I had drank tonight.

"You should sleep." He opened his eyes and gave me a small kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning." With that he and I both got off the couch and made our way to our rooms.

When I reached my room I felt exhaustion kick in and changed into shorts and a t shirt before falling into my nest of blankets and letting the inky abyss take me under.

It seemed like I had barely hit the pillow before an annoying alarm sounded right next to my ear. I groaned before hitting the little button to make it stop and hugged my pillow against me again. Apparently I only hit the snooze button because not 10 minutes later it decided to be annoying again. I grunted louder this time as I completely shut it off but knew it was useless to fall asleep again. I went through the usual morning activities and went to eat breakfast. I felt a tickle in the back of my throat and a slight buzz in my temple. I wonder if I'm having a hangover. I was hardly drunk enough to obtain one of those. I didn't decide to worry on it too long because I had to ride to school. The second day to me is always better than the first day and I smiled as I made my way to my locker. After grabbing everything I needed, I felt excited to get to my first class of the day.

When I arrived in class I saw James sitting in his seat and I made my way over to him. "Good morning," I greeted. "How are you doing?"

James smiled and greeted me back. "Good."

Our conversation was cut short by the teacher starting her lesson and I was content to sit and take notes. In the next class I talked a little with Cory and he told me his grandfather's shop needed a new employee. Cory tried convincing me I was perfect for the position but I had to decline. I knew my mother would never allow me to take on a part time job since I was already doing modeling on the side. I knew it hurt his feelings a little when I had to turn it down but I had hoped he would cheer up soon. The rest of the day passed much the same until lunch and I was happy that James invited me to sit with his friends. I saw Cory watching as I made my way over to them and I even noticed the other stares from people around me. I sat down cautiously next to James and watched as Kelsey glared at me. Soon Adam and Milo joined us and I watched curiously as Danika passed right by us and pointedly looked away. Milo couldn't help but stare at her retreating figure and I saw a pained look come across his face.

"Does anyone have Classical and Mythological Literature next period?" I asked, hoping to ease some tension.

"I do," Milo answered, tearing his eyes from Danika's back. I avoided looking him in the eye for fear of seeing all that pain I knew had to be there.

"Maybe you could show me where it is. I didn't have trouble finding it yesterday but I can't really remember where it is now." I laughed awkwardly and wanted to hit myself. I sounded like a ditz.

Kelsey snorted at me but chose to keep silent.

"Yea, I'll show you," he agreed. "I didn't see you yesterday. I probably wasn't paying attention," he mumbled.

I shrugged and pulled out my lunch sack from my purse. I noticed how Kelsey and Natasha instantly zoomed in on it.

"Oh my god!" Natasha screamed. "I love your bag," she complimented, eager pulling away from her boyfriend and rushing over to sit next to me. "Can I touch it?" she asked, eyes wide and pleading.

Um. "Yea?" I didn't get why it was such a big deal but I would let her have her fun.

"This is so exclusive. Gucci isn't even supposed to release that purse until the fall!" she gushed, admiring the red velvet interior and multi color design. "How did you snag it?" she asked seriously, staring deep into my eyes. I felt like she was trying to dig into my soul.

I'm sure I must have looked a tiny bit creeped out. "I don't know. My mother gave it to me last weekend," I answered honestly.

"Wow," she breathed. I looked across the table and saw Kelsey trying not to look interested but I think I unknowingly reeled her in. "What does your mom do?"

I knew if she got worked up over a bag that she would flip out when she heard what her actual job was. "She just manages some stuff," I mumbled shyly.

"Like what?" Kelsey spoke up. No doubt enjoying the fact this all made me very uncomfortable. I looked for back up from some of the boys but they were wrapped up into their own conversation about which superhero would win in a boxing match.

"Um, she manages a modeling industry."

"Really?" Natasha shouted, attracting her boyfriend's attention for a split second before he launched into a debate on how Spiderman would absolutely lose against Superman.

"What shows do they model?" Kelsey asked, genuinely interested now.

I started to squirm in my seat. I don't get why it's such a big deal. It's just a little walking and posing for some people. I didn't see the reason to get worked up about it. "Just some high fashion stuff." There, that was all I was saying on the matter.

"Wow," they said in unison.

Natasha had a faraway look in her eyes while Kelsey seemed to be thinking hard about something. I was so relieved when the bell rang and I quickly gathered up my things and waited for Milo to show me to my next class. Thankfully after that I didn't see those girls again and the rest of the day went off without a hitch. All I wanted to do was get home as soon as possible and call Embry and Leah. When I finally did get home I immediately dialed Leah. I heard it ring 3 times before an out of breath Leah answered.

"Hello?"

"Leah?" I asked timidly.

"V! It's about god damn time you called me. I have been worrying my ass about you and here I have to find out from Embry of all people that you're at least alive!" I couldn't help smiling at her worry.

"Sorry I was busy yesterday and I couldn't call," I explained, laying down gently in my bed and crossing my legs.

"Likely excuse. Now tell me all about your school. Don't leave out the raunchy details." She giggled. Of course she would say that. It is Leah after all.

"Well I did make new friends." I thought of James, Milo, and Adam. "They're really nice. They even took me to a party last night," I said quietly, for fear of being overheard.

"No way!" she screamed into the phone. I cringed and held it away from my ear til she was done yelling. "What the hell? You leave for a month and already you're going out getting drunk, having sex with random guys, and dancing on tables?"

I laughed loudly at her insinuations and rolled my eyes. "That's exactly what I did," I say sarcastically. "But I did kinda do the first thing. Just a couple of drinks, promise."

It was silent for a minute.

"I'm sorry I must have you confused. I'm looking for my best friend Vanessa. Do you know her? Miss goody goody, never parties, drinks, or keeps things from her best friend."

"Hmm, I don't know anyone like that. I do know this awesome new girl V though that is having fun, loosening up some, and misses her best friend more than anything."

"Well," she contemplated. "I guess I could take her." She sighed. "She does sound kinda cool."

I smiled. "Tell me about Sam," I veered her off the drinking conversation.

"Oh, V, he's so great. He makes me so happy and I really think I'm in love with him. I know it's crazy since we've only been dating a month but I just know it's meant to be. He said he's planning something special for us this weekend. I am so excited!"

I was really happy for her. I knew how much this meant to her and especially since they've been after each other all their lives. It made sense they'd end up together. "I'm happy for you Leah."

We chatted a little bit more about our lives and about the party I went to. Leah insisted I tell her everything about James but I find myself more willing to talk about Milo. He was growing on me in that infectious way Adam told me about. It was impossible not to be drawn to him. After a few hours we hung up and I was surprised to see the sun had already set. I went and ate dinner and took a shower before deciding to call a few more people. I went through the list and called Jake first. We mostly talked about his new obsession with fixing up a car called the Rabbit. I listened to him and told him what he was doing wrong when the engine kept stalling. After that phone call I called Quil and he was babysitting Seth so I was pleased to talk to Seth about his new cat. Quil told me he had been working out at the gym even more now and he was going to transform himself into the school's most wanted bachelor. I laughed out right and told him I believed in him anyway. I then called Kim quickly and she told me about how she finally talked to Jared but he ignored her. I knew it was a major hit on her ego but I assured her he probably didn't hear her. Luckily, she believed me and was feeling a lot better. Finally when it neared 9 I was excited to call Embry and talk with him all night if I could.

"Hello?" his voice answered, excited.

"Embry," I breathed out, smiling. It was good to hear him.

"Finally, Ness. Everyone has been texting me telling me how you were doing and yet I was the only one who hadn't actually heard from you," he sound displeased.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to everyone quickly before I spent all my time talking to you." I knew that would make him happy.

"Good." He paused. "So I was wondering…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a laptop?" he asked out of the blue.

I thought of the brand new one my dad purchased for school. "Yea I just got one."

"Me too." He sounded like he was nervous. "I was wondering if maybe this weekend you'd wanna, I don't know, web chat?"

I never thought of that! "Of course I do, I can't believe I didn't think of it first."

Embry sighed, relieved. "Ok, awesome. How about this Friday around 7?"

I grinned. "It's a date."

How I really wished it was.


	17. Part II Surf

Part II-Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original Twilight characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

The rest of the week passed by very fast and I was glad Friday had arrived. I had just finished tearing apart my closet looking for something nice to wear for my web cam thing with Embry. I finally settled on a nice off the shoulder baby blue blouse and dark skinny jeans. I put a key chain necklace around my neck and lifted my hair into a ponytail. It was 6:55 when I loaded Skype and waited for Embry to get on. When it turned 7pm exactly he logged on and immediately sent me a request to web cam. I clicked accept and watched as Embry's grinning face loaded onto my screen. I felt my own smile creeping onto my face and laughed at Embry's enthusiasm.

"Oh God, Ness, I'm so happy to finally see you."

"I can't believe it's you," I told him.

"Here someone wants to say hi." Embry waved someone over and a familiar face floated on the screen.

"Leah!" I exclaimed. It had been so long since I had seen her. She looked different too; her long raven hair had layers through it and some red highlights. Her normally makeup less face had mascara and eyeliner embellishing it and her lips were a deep red. "Dang, Leah, you look hot."

Leah laughed and Embry snickered as he rolled his eyes. It then hit me that they were in the same room together.

"I can't believe you two are in the same room and haven't killed each other yet," I noted. I watched as Leah smacked Embry on the back of the head for saying something under his breath.

"This dumbass here wouldn't shut up about seeing you today so I told him I was going to come over and say hi. I have a date with Sam in a couple minutes; he's actually coming over here to pick me up."

"Oh, great. Now that stalker is going to know where I live too," Embry grumbled.

"It's La Push, you dumbass. Everyone knows where everyone lives."

Leah glared again and was about to hit him but Embry covered his head in fear. Seeing those two like this made me want to jump through this screen and hug them both. I asked Leah a few questions about her date and she gladly told me everything. I could tell this bugged Embry but I knew he was okay with it. When Leah heard a knock on the door she giggled and ran to open the door. A couple minutes later Sam stepped in front of the screen and waved a shy hello. Leah told me she'd call me tomorrow and I watched as they held hands and left.

"I miss her," I told him.

"I don't see why. She's such a—"

I cut him off and asked where his mom was at.

"Hell if I know. She hasn't been back for a couple days." Embry's face turned sour. "I think she has a boyfriend." He looked like he was going to gag.

"It's not that bad," I tried comforting him.

Embry shrugged and we turned the conversation to us. We talked pretty much all night about everything. Embry looked sad when I told him about the bonfire I went to and when I mentioned a couple of the guys. He was happy no one was making fun of me though. I didn't mention Kelsey because I knew that would upset him. Around 11pm my phone rang and I told Embry to hold on while I answered it. I looked at the number but it wasn't someone's I was familiar with.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's Milo." I heard the strong masculine voice on the other end say.

I was pleasantly surprised and smiled as I replied. "Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with all of us to the beach tomorrow. James would have asked you but he's too much of a baby."

Aw, that was sweet. "Yea, I'd love to."

"Great." He sounded pleased. "Meet us by the Sea Venture at 2pm tomorrow."

"Ok, see you then.

"See ya."

With that the phone call ended and Embry looked at me, expecting an explanation.

"My friend Milo just invited me to go to the beach with him and the other guys."

Embry grimaced. "That's nice," he mumbled.

I can't help the smile on my face. "You're cute jealous," I tell him.

Embry's cheeks darken slightly. "I'm not."

I giggle inside my hand. "You know you and the guys will always be my number on guys."

Embry smiles slightly. "I know."

We talk comfortably after that and soon it was 1 am and we both had our laptops on our beds. It was almost like being back at home lying next to each other. Not too long later my eyelids started drifting close. The last thing I remembered was Embry whispering I love you.

A loud beeping woke me up at noon and I groaned. I glanced around to see my computer close and on the floor. Funny, I don't remember doing that. I stand up and stretch then gather my stuff to change into. I shower quickly and change into my baby blue bikini and throw on some shorts and tank top with some white sandals. It was only 1pm when I finished so I dried my hair and watched the light brown ringlets fall down my back. I decided to put it in a tight bun with a few hairs framing my face. I don't bother with any makeup because I'll be getting into the water. I redo my nail polish to match my bikini. Finally it is 1:45pm and I make my way down the hallway to big my parent's goodbye. They tell me to be home by 3am and I gape slightly before leaving. They've never let me out after 11pm in La Push. I walk down to the beach and I'm there with 5 minutes to spare.

"Hey," a deep voice greets me minutes later. I turn around and see it's James. Behind him are Milo, Adam, Kelsey, Nate, AJ, and Natasha. I smile and wave at all of them.

"Hey," I greet back. "So, what's the plan for today?" I glance over curiously at the cooler they've brought along with a multitude of surfboards.

"Ever been surfing?"


	18. Part II Beer Pong

Part II-Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original Twilight characters. Ownership belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

After a couple hours I had surfing pretty much down. It was hard but definitely fun. The guys had fun laughing at me every time I fell and wiped out but I loved it. Milo, James, and Adam helped me the most and I could tell Kelsey was pissed off. Natasha and her spent most of the time tanning while AJ and Nate drank beer and played volleyball. I had never thought I would actually have a group of friend here. Half of them didn't really speak much to me but it was nice having the company.

"How'd you like it?" Milo asks me, plopping down beside me on a towel. Water drips from all over him and rakes a hand through his hair.

"It was great!" I reply, undoing my bun and letting my hair down to dry.

Milo grabs a beer from the cooler and takes a long gulp. "You picked it up pretty quick for your first time," he says.

I towel off my damp hair and then tighten my bikini strings. "Thank you." I stare at the setting sun and watch as James and Adam catch a wave. I can't help my laughter when Adam crashes head first taking James with him.

Milo looks over at me and smile. I smile back, blushing slightly. Soon it's dark and we all gather our stuff. James tells me they're going to drop off the stuff at his house and later tonight he's having a part. I tell him I should probably go home but he insists he wants me to go with them. We compromise and he takes me home but promises to come back for me at 9pm. I have about 2 hours until then.

When I get home I notice no one seems to be there but I don't dwell long on it and take my shower. I dry my hair and straighten it for a change. I don't really know the dress code for the party but James said to dress nice and bring a swim suit. Since my baby blue one is still wet I put on my leopard print one instead. I throw on a simple strapless black dress that comes about mid thigh. I pair that with some black sandals and swipe some makeup on while I wait. It's my first actual house part and I can't help but be excited. I usually never wear makeup but I want to look nice. I don't use any foundation but I brush on some light pink blush. I use black eye shadow and create that smoky eye effect Leah taught me. I finish it with some mascara and eyeliner on top and bottom. I pat some lip gloss on and then hear a honk from outside. I quickly grab my purse and bolt downstairs.

I open the door to James' car and greet him.

"Wow, you look amazing," he says, eyes raking over me before pulling out of the driveway.

I blush under his gaze but thank him. James' house isn't far from mine. It's in the next town over which is even smaller than Pismo but all the houses are nice. It's only a mile wide in size but the price value for this town is multi millions. James' house is right next to the beach, even closer than mine. It's just a long stairwell down and you're on the sand. When we pull up a driveway I realize we're here. I stare, awed, at his mansion. It's not ridiculously big but it takes up a lot more space than most houses. The front has huge glass windows showing their entire living room and staircase to the second floor. I jump out of his car and glance all around. The front yard is perfectly manicured and rose bushes line the walkway. James takes me through the garage and we enter through their washroom.

I glance around at his simply decorated front room and notice a giant wet bar and TV screen beyond it. The bar is completely stocked and there's even a young bar tender there. There's no one here yet but James warns me that any minute's people will be flooding the front door. I don't ask him how he can afford this, the house is proof enough he's well taken care of. His friends are watching TV on the massive couch but a few wave at me. The door bell rings and James says, "You can grab a drink and chill if you want. I'm going to set the DJ up."

I nod and he leaves me standing there. I casually make my way over to the bar and smile at the young man behind the granite counter top.

"What can I get you?" He winks. "It's all open."

"Open?" I question, hopping on a revolving stool.

"Fancy bar lingo for free." He smiles warmly at me and his brown eyes twinkle.

"I smile back at him and grab the tiny menu beside him. "You'd think I was at a club and not a house," I comment, my eyes running over each drink.

He shrugs and starts cleaning a tall glass. "I wouldn't usually take an underage party—I could lose my license—but James is a friend and he pays well."

I look up at him and admire the curly brown hair hanging in front of his eye.

"So, you know him?" I ask curiously, setting down the menu.

The bartender nods. "We were friends in high school. His older brother is my best friend. I'm Noah, by the way." He sticks out his hand.

"Vanessa," I introduce myself, shaking his hand lightly. When I got to release it Noah gently flips it over and places a kiss on the back. I let out a giggle and blush.

"So, what did you decide on mi lady?" he teases.

I laugh softly and reply, "Me thinks a banana rama sounds exquisite."

Noah starts to work on it and I watch fascinated as he pours in ice, bananas, milk, kiwi, pineapple and a clear fluid he tells me is rum, in the blender. After it's done mixing he pours half of it in the tall glass he was cleaning. He adds a pink straw and flourishes it with a small purple umbrella and a piece of pineapple on the rim. I clap minutely and he bows with a laugh. I take a sip and my eyes widen.

"This is amazing," I compliment, gulping more down.

"Just my specialty."

"Flirting with jail bait again, Noah?"

I spin around in my chair, still sipping my drink, and see Milo. I lower my glass and smile. Milo nods at Noah and smiles back at me as he takes the seat next to me.

"Oh, you know anything for the ladies," Noah replies to Milo.

"Grab me a beer," Milo tells him, scooping a handful of pretzels in his mouth from the bowl on the counter.

"Aye aye captain," Noah salutes, reaching down to the mini fridge to grab a green bottle. Milo takes it from him and washes down his pretzels.

"That stuff must be good," I note. "Every time I hang out with you guys one of you is drinking one."

"Beer?" he asks and I nod. He shrugs and takes a gulp. "You wouldn't like it."

Feeling a bit brave I reply, "We'll see," and grab the bottle from his hand, our fingers brushing slightly. I take a big gulp and feel the cool liquid slide down my throat like fire leaving a horribly bitter taste behind. I can't help it when I go "bleh" afterward.

Milo smirks but doesn't say anything. Noah just laughs and I feel my cheeks heat up. Neither boy says anything so I return to my drink peacefully. I'm on my second one when the guests arrive. It seemed the entire senior class shower up and I feel slightly out of place. Milo makes no move but Noah sighs heavily before hefting up a large silver thing which he explains is a keg. He puts the keg on the ground next to the counter and puts a large bag of red cups beside it. A few seconds later loud music comes from the living room and multicolored lights flash around wildly.

James walks up to us then and fills his red cup from the keg. We smile at each other and James shouts over the music. "Noah, make sure you set up the shots."

Noah nods in acknowledgement and starts pulling out what looks like jell-o. He lines them up on the counter. The purse I had on the counter is taken and locked up in one of the cabinets so I don't have to worry about it. More and more people fill the house and now I definitely feel out of place. Milo just leans back against the counter and nods his head to the beat. I take his stance and cross my legs, relaxing. My tongue already feels fuzzy so I know I shouldn't drink anymore. Thankfully, I'm feeling a little loose and not so scared anymore.

"Do you want to go swim before it gets crowded?" Milo asks me, his mouth right next to my ear.

I nod, happy to have someone who wants to hang out with me. Milo grabs my hand, much to my surprise and leads me through the large house to the backyard. The front yard was put to shame by the backyard. There were flower bushes everywhere filling the air with a sweet floral scent. Twinkling lights cover every inch and the grand pool is lit with multicolored lights. They even have a cave and waterfall. It looks like one of those healing springs and the pool is a giant lagoon. The hot tub is steaming and Milo lets go of my hand to take his shirt and jeans off. I take his lead and pull off my dress and lay it on a lounge chair. The air chills me and goose bumps cover my skin. I start to get in the pool but Milo sinks himself into the Jacuzzi. I hesitate for a moment but throw my hair up into a messy bun and enter in after him. Milo closes his eyes as he sits down on the ledge. It's quiet out here and I look up at the sky, amazed I can see the stars. I shift so I'm sitting on the other side of him.

"This is my favorite thing to do," Milo says.

I glance over at him but his eyes are still closed. His hands roam over the top of the water where the water bubbles up.

"Me too," I reply. "The stars are a lot clearer up in Washington. My friend Embry and I used to sneak out and lie down on the beach just to watch the stars." I sigh, homesickness hitting me.

Milo wades over to me, practically touching arm to arm as he sits next to me.

"Tell me about your life in Washington."

I gulp slightly but nod. "It wasn't perfect. No one's life is. I was bullied a lot at school. Everyone was mean because I'm only half Quileute. My dad was called pale face by the town. We were the wealthiest in town and lots of kids were jealous. Embry says they're mean to me because I'm pretty and I know that's true. I hate looking like this. Most of the time I just wanted to eat a bunch of junk food so I'd get fat and then hopefully get acne or something. My mom doesn't let us eat junk food though."

I don't know why I tell Milo all this but he has the type of personality that makes you want to open up.

"But I had the absolute best group of friends." I smile. "Leah, my best friend aside from Embry, is crazy but amazing. She's like a sister to me. Then there's Kim, we aren't close but she's nice. I'm worried those kids are gonna pick on her now." I frown, wondering if she's okay. "Then there's Quil and Jake. They're both really great guys."

Milo looks thoughtful for a moment. "Embry? What about him?"

I smile without thinking. "He's my whole world. We've grown up together. He's lived next to me my whole life. There's just no words good enough to explain him," I say truthfully.

"You love him," Milo states.

"Of course," I reply.

Milo rolls his eyes and bumps me gently.

"No, you _love_ him," he repeats.

I blush violently and turn my head away. "It's not like that," I mumble.

Milo gives me a crooked grin. "Sure."

"It's not," I defend lamely.

"Mhm," he says, splashing me gently.

I childishly poke my tongue out at him. He rolls his eyes. Voices filter into the air and I see Natasha and AJ coming out of the house, holding hands. Natasha has on a monokini and AJ is in swim trunks. They both smile at us before getting in.

"You guys got out here early," Milo notes.

Natasha smiles, nodding. "It's only a matter of time before everyone comes out here." Milo grimaces. "Sorry we interrupted you guys," she tells me. She looks at AJ and nudges him.

He glare at her and she gestures to Milo and I. "Oh yea, sorry."

"It's okay," I assure them.

Suddenly loud music fills the air and lots of bikini clad girls and teenage boys pour out. Almost all of them have a beer in hand.

"That's my cue," Milo says, lifting himself out of the water. "You down to play beer pong?"

Before I get the chance to reply Natasha cuts me off. "Ugh, don't do it. He always wins," she groans.

Milo smirks. "You just suck." He turns to me, offering his hand. "You can be on my team."

I take his hand, stepping out of the water. "What's beer pong?" I ask curiously.

Milo's smile from before falters.

"Ha!" Natasha laughs. "Might not win this time will ya?" Now it's her turn to smirk.

"We'll win," he says confidently. "Let's go."

I let him lead me, still wondering just what I've agreed to.


End file.
